A Little Revenge: Cassie
by Vinividivinci
Summary: Follows on A Little Revenge. It's Cassie's turn to learn it's not wise to interfere. S/J fluff of course.
1. Chapter 1

_**This started out as a short story on Cassie finding out about Jack and Sam - but has now grown to a multi-chapter story including other characters and the evolution of J/S relationship.**_

She whistled as she got ready for bed that evening. Cassie was coming for Easter weekend and would be here tomorrow. She could hardly wait. She hadn't seen her 'daughter' since Christmas.

Janet had named both her and Jack as co-guardians for the young woman and she had taken that responsibility seriously. And it wasn't even as if it was a burden. If it hadn't have been for her work she would have adopted Cassie in the beginning. She hadn't because she didn't think it was fair to the girl considering the dangers and unpredictability of her job. It was ironic – and tragic – that it was Janet that had died in the line of duty rather than her.

But now, she viewed Cassie as a daughter and knew the young woman thought of her – if not as a mother, than at least as a favorite aunt. She loved Sam and adored Jack, who had long been a surrogate father figure. It was still surprising to Sam how strong Cassie was. She had lost, not only her entire family, but her entire world. A few years later she had then lost her second mother. It sometimes made Sam wonder if she should continue to go through the gate. It was true she could die just crossing a street, but the fact was, her job _was _dangerous and she hated the thought of what Cassie would go through if another family member were to die.

And now, of course, there was an added incentive for retiring. She and Jack had been seeing each other for six weeks – since Valentine's Day, and she was more in love than she thought possible. She hated the fact that they were so far away from one another and could only see each other on weekends, and sometimes not even then. She missed him and wanted to be able to come home to him at night and have him come home to her. She sighed. She had no one to blame but herself – and him – they'd both chosen their careers in the Air Force.

She decided not to think about that anymore but rather to think about Cassie's visit. Unfortunately Jack couldn't make it – he had some important events this weekend with the visit of the Russian Ambassador. He absolutely hated this kind of thing although he accepted it as part of his job.

"I just wish you could be there Carter", he said on one of their nightly calls. "At least then I wouldn't be bored."

"I wish I could too, although I'd rather be with you – and _not _there."

"You and me both Sam", he sighed. "So, tell me what you two lovely ladies are going to get up to this weekend?"

She told him of their plans for a 'girls'' weekend. "Cassie said she needed some new clothes so we're going shopping. It'll give me a chance to get some things too. I haven't been shopping for clothes for a long time."

"Hey, don't forget to go to Victoria's Secret", he told her. She could just imagine him waggling his eyebrows. Men could be _so_ predictable.

"Mmm hmm", she answered seductively. "I was thinking of buying this little scarlet colored teddy – you know, the one made of silk, with the ties down the front …?"

"Carter", he groaned, "You're killing me! _Don't_ do that – not when I'm so far away."

"Just two words Jack – cold shower!"

"Hey – me and cold showers have become _very_ well acquainted over the last few weeks. You know, you're a cruel woman Carter."

"Me? Hey, I've had my share of cold showers too you know."

"Really? Sweet." He sounded quite pleased by that, which in turn made her giggle.

"So General – be good this weekend. Don't go flirting with any Russian scientists or anything."

"Me? _Russians_? No way Carter – I've got all I need in my own sexy scientist."

After the call was finished Sam was smiling, although she now missed him even more than ever. God – maybe she _should _retire.

The next morning she woke up, feeling a bit under the weather. Damn – she hoped she wasn't getting sick just as Cassie was getting here. By later that morning she felt fine and was looking forward to her girl's weekend.

She picked up some groceries on the way home from work. Cassie had told her that she'd arrive by about 6:00 - and Sam decided they'd eat in and get caught up on each other's news. She grinned – and if it was a bit evil she decided the young woman deserved it. She hadn't told her yet about Jack and could hardly wait.

It was Cassie who had started all the trouble by telling Daniel that she was dating someone. He had, of course, told Jack – who had been devastated. It had almost ended their relationship before it had even begun. The only thing that had prevented that was her taking her courage into her hands and going to see him in DC. In the end everything had been fine – more than fine – and they were now a definite couple. Still, she'd been terribly upset at both Daniel and Cassie for their interference and for hurting Jack, even though that hadn't been their intent.

She'd already gotten back at Daniel, but decided that Cas still needed to be taught a bit of a lesson. Oh, she hadn't been too cruel – not as bad as with Daniel. She told Cassie that the Valentine's date with the fictional man hadn't happened – she just didn't tell her about her real date with Jack, or about the consequences of that one.

Well, she'd tell her this evening. She just wished Jack was here to witness what was sure to be an eruption of joy. There is nothing Cassie wanted more than to see her two favorite people get together. Sam was sure that part of it was Cas' desire for a family again.

She was preparing a salad for supper when she heard the key turn in the lock. Drying her hands on a towel she turned and walked down the short hallway, just in time to see the young university student walk through the door and place her bags on the floor.

"Cas", she cried, walking forward and enveloping the young woman in a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too Sam", Cassie said, her voice thick with tears. "I've missed you so much!"

"Really?" Sam leaned back, her hands on Cassie's shoulders. "You mean you thought about me in between all those classes, all that homework and all those handsome young men?"

Cassie grinned. "Of course Sam – although I must admit the men _were_ pretty distracting."

"Well come on", Sam told her, putting her arm around the young woman and leading her down the hallway. "Talk to me while I finish making supper. I thought we'd stay in this evening and rest up for our shopping excursion tomorrow."

The two of them talked and laughed all through supper. Sam asked the young woman all about life at college, about her classes, friends and, of course, any young men that had taken her fancy.

"Well, there are lots of cute guys", Cassie told her seriously, "although none that I think are really special – at least not yet. There was one guy who I really liked but -"

"But?"

Cassie shrugged. "He's a year ahead of me and kind of serious."

"Serious?"

"Yeah, you know. Most of the guys I see just want to have fun. They like to party and go to games and everything. This guy – he likes to talk to me about more serious stuff and he's not really into partying, although he did come to the party we threw just after mid-terms."

"What's his name?"

"Uh – Liam", she replied shyly. "But there isn't – I mean, we aren't dating or anything."

"Hmm, well, you have lots of time", Sam answered. She wouldn't say anything to Cassie of course, but she wondered a bit about this Liam. It sounded as if he was more mature than most of the girl's friends – which could be good, or bad, depending on which way you looked at it. Oh well, if 'Liam' became more serious she'd just send Jack to talk to him. He'd scare the crap out of anyone.

"So Sam, what about you?" Cassie was looking at her seriously, a worried frown between her brows. "You didn't end up going out with that guy, did you?"

"What guy Cas?"

"You know, the one you told me about before Valentine's Day. You said you had a hot date with some handsome guy. Did he call again? Did you ever go out with him?"

Sam sighed – silently – and debated whether or not to just tell her adopted daughter – or to string her along a bit. "We-ell", she drawled. "Yeah, I did."

"You _did_?" Cassie squeaked. "Really? Oh no Sam – tell me you didn't like him."

"What?" Sam frowned. "You sound like you don't _want_ me to like him."

"I don't", she said. "You know I want you and ", she stopped, looking incredibly guilty.

"What do you want?" Sam asked, sounding suspicious.

"I want you and Uncle Jack to get together", she said defiantly. "I know I'm not supposed to say anything. Mom told me again and again not to – that it would be cruel because you guys couldn't do anything about it, which I think is just silly! We all knew that Jack adored you."

"You did?" This time Sam's reaction was totally honest. "You're just saying that. He wasn't crazy about me."

"Yes he was – _is_. He _loves_ you Sam, everyone knows it. My Mom knew. She talked about it a few times, wishing that one or the other of you would retire and just 'jump each other'." When Sam looked at her in shock she giggled. "Yes, she said that – although I think she forgot it was me she was talking to. And Daniel and Teal'c know and so does Uncle George. We all thought that when Uncle Jack moved to DC you'd get together."

"You did?"

"Of course. I can't believe that you could have gone out with someone when you had Uncle Jack –_General Jack O'Neill_ – pining for you!"

Sam thought back to what Jack had said about pining for her and almost laughed. Cassie was going to kill her. "Uh – but he was dating Kerry Johnson."

"So – that's when you were dating potato head – okay, okay", she held up her hands, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't insult Pete – he was a good man, yadda, yadda, yadda, - but Sam – come _on_ – Pete Shanahan vs Jack O'Neill? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I wanted to have a normal life, settle down, have a house, two kids and a dog. I thought that J – er General O'Neill had moved on."

"No you didn't. _He _didn't move on – you did. But look, I understand, and so did Jack but now – you don't have to worry about not being able to get together. You can do it – so why don't you?"

"It's not so simple Cassie", she started to say.

"Sure it is. You just call him up and tell him you want to come to DC and jump his bones. He'll say 'sure Carter, come on up'. Then you'll fly in an Air Force jet and be there in less than an hour. He'll meet you, take one look at you and kiss you passionately. He'll then take you back to his place and have his wicked way with you – and you'll _love_ it!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh at the young woman's words, although she could also feel the blood rushing up to her face. She lifted her hands and placed then on her burning cheeks. "_Cassie_! Where do you get such an active imagination?"

"Samantha Carter! Don't you _dare_ tell me that you haven't imagined that whole scenario? In fact, I bet you have all sorts of Jack O'Neill fantasies. Did you even dream of doing it on an alien planet? Or what about in a supply closet at the SGC?"

"_Cassie_!" Sam spoke to her friend, half laughing, half serious. "Stop that! You're embarrassing me!"

"Come on Sam – I'm an adult and I know darn well you've had your share of fantasies. Heck, if Jack was younger and not like a father to me I would too. You have to admit he's a sexy guy!"

"Yeah", Sam sighed. "He is, very sexy. Well, I can tell you I wouldn't call him up like that."

"No?" Cassie said, sounding disappointed.

"No. I'd fly to DC without telling him and I'd show up at his door, dressed in the sexiest dress I could find, with my hair done up and wearing make-up. I'd tell him that I wanted to be his valentine and then, when he agreed, I'd kiss him passionately. He wouldn't know what hit him! After that I'd tell him I was in love with him – madly – and then we'd start to see each other and he'd fly out here and I'd fly to DC and we'd – well, you don't have to know what we'd do, although I'm sure you can imagine – being an adult and all. Anyway, that's what _I'd_ do."

There was dead silence in the room. Sam looked over at the young woman seated next to her on the couch and couldn't help but grin at how big Cassie's eyes had grown. Not only that, the woman's mouth was hanging open. Sam giggled.

"Samantha Carter! Are you – did you – is this _real_?"

"Do you mean did I really fly out to DC and tell Jack I wanted to be his valentine? Yes, I did."

"_What_?" Cassie squealed. "Really? Oh my God – you're not joking are you?"

"No, I'm not joking."

"But - but what about that gorgeous guy you were going to date?"

"You don't think Jack is gorgeous?"

"_Jack_? You mean that's who you meant all along?"

"Yes", Sam laughed and immediately covered her head as Cassie started beating her with one of the cushions.

"You are _so_ evil Sam!" she cried. "I can't believe you did that. How _could_ you? Oh my God – you and Uncle Jack? YEAH!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "It's about time. I am so happy!" She reached over and grabbed Sam and gave her a huge hug. "I still can't believe you did this but I'm so happy for you guys. I'm gonna have to call him and _kill_ him", she said. "He didn't say a thing, and here I was feeling sorry for him because I thought you'd moved on and were dating another dweeb!"

"Cassie!" Sam said, laughing. "Poor Pete – he really was a nice guy."

"I know, I know – and I wish him all the best. I hope he finds some great woman and falls madly in love – but I'm _so _glad it won't be you. God – you and Jack! Mom would be so pleased", she suddenly grew serious and her eyes filled with tears. "She really wanted you both to be happy you know."

"I know', Sam said softly. "Somehow I think she knows Cas", she said, giving the other girl another hug.

Cassie sniffed and nodded. After a few moments the sad moment passed and Cassie began to ask all sorts of questions, some of which Sam answered, others she just laughed and refused to answer. There were some things that would remain private between her and Jack.

"Do Daniel and Teal'c know?', Cassie suddenly asked.

"Yes, they know."

"So I was the only one who didn't?" she asked, sounding a little miffed. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you in person rather than over the phone", Sam told her truthfully, although it wasn't the only reason. "The other reason Cas was because – well, when I told you I had a hot date over the phone I didn't tell you it was Jack because I needed to keep it private for a while. I wasn't sure how it was going to work out – or even _if_ it was going to work. Instead of keeping what I'd said private – or asking me about it if you were upset – you called Daniel."

Cassie suddenly started to look uncomfortable, as if she knew where this was going. "I was worried Sam", she explained. "I knew Jack would be upset."

"Yes – well he didn't _need_ to be upset. If you, or Daniel, had simply spoken to me then Jack wouldn't have heard that I was seeing someone else."

"No! Do you mean Daniel _called_ him?"

"Yes, that's exactly what happened."

"Oh God – and he was devastated, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was. He had been planning to come and see me but decided not to. Not only that, he was sure that there was no chance for us and he was – upset – to say the least."

"I'm so sorry Sam – I didn't – I – shit! I am really sorry. I shouldn't have done that and I feel terrible. I'm just glad everything worked out okay."

"So am I", Sam smiled. "And I got my revenge on Daniel. I let him think I'd found someone else. He was miserable."

"I can believe it", Cassie laughed. "And so you let me stew for a while too!"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I know it was a bit mean but -"

" – but it served me right! I get it Sam and I don't blame you at all. At least you guys are together! Hey, I just had a thought!"

"What is it?" Sam looked at her suspiciously.

"I can be a bridesmaid! I'll call Daniel and get him to start working on Jack!"

Sam groaned and buried her head in her hands.

_**One more chapter after this.**_


	2. Girl's Day

"So Sam, where should we go?" Cassie came bouncing into the kitchen and fixed herself a cup of coffee and a bagel. "I thought maybe the Citadel? It has the most stores and there's probably stuff there for older women too."

"Like me?" Sam muttered, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah – I mean", Cassie laughed, "You know – not stores for teens and college aged girls. I expect you want stuff that's a bit more sophisticated."

"Like I go around wearing designer clothes", groused Lieutenant Colonel Carter. "Have you _seen_ my wardrobe? I have uniforms, a few pairs of jeans and lots of t-shirts and not much else."

"What about that sexy dress you told me you wore to Jack's?" Cassie grinned and took a sip of coffee.

"There's that one, but it's not exactly appropriate for everyday wear", she answered grumpily. "And anyway, it's in DC."

"You left it at Jack's?" squealed Cassie, sitting down at the counter beside Sam. "How romantic! I bet he takes a look at it and caresses it all the time, as it hangs beside his uniforms in his closet." She let out a big sigh, looking off into the distance, contemplating all that was romantic.

"Right!" Sam answered sarcastically. "I'm sure he doesn't even know it's there – _especially since it's in his guest room_!"

"_What_? You stayed in his _guest_ room. Sam – what were you thinking?" Cassie sounded scandalized.

Sam had to laugh to herself. How the world had changed when it scandalized people to think they _weren't_ sleeping together. "That was from my first visit Cas", she explained quietly. "We didn't just jump right into bed together you know. We wanted to spend some time getting to know each other."

"Some time? You've had years! Geesh, you guys are impossible. And I suppose he stays in the guest room here when he comes to visit?" the young woman asked sarcastically.

Sam grinned and took a sip of tea, not answering.

"_Sam?" _Cassie looked at her suspiciously. "Am I going to find his boxers and t-shirts in the drawers in my bedroom?

Since 'her' room was the guest room Sam knew that wasn't anything like it sounded. She sighed and glanced at her almost daughter. "No, you're not. And keep your nose out of _my_ closet!"

"Yes!", Cassie hissed and pumped her fist. "I knew it. So tell me, is he a good lover?"

"Cassandra Frasier!" Sam turned and looked at the young woman, a scowl on her face. "That's absolutely none of your business."

"So, is he?" Cassie grinned and waggled her brows.

Sam sighed again and turned forward. "Yes", she said, taking another sip. "He's amazing."

"I _knew_ it! Jack likes to pretend he's tough, but on the inside he's all goo. I bet he's even _romantic_!"

Sam stood suddenly, her fingers holding the pendant around her neck. "That's enough Cas", she said gently, a small smile on her face. "I really am _not_ going to tell you anymore. The rest is between Jack and me and it's going to stay that way."

"Okay", smirked Janet's daughter, uncowed by Sam's words. "But I am going to tease Uncle Jack. I would _so_ love to see him being romantic. Not to me of course", she clarified. "I mean _yech_. But to you." She sighed and stood up. "It's just so great. I wish Daniel was here."

Sam shook her head, thanking every known deity that he _wasn't,_ and cleared off the few dishes from breakfast. All she'd managed was the tea and a piece of toast. She still wasn't feeling all that well and hated the thought that she wasn't going to enjoy the day as much if she felt under the weather.

"Hey, you okay Sam?" For the first time Cassie noticed that her friend and surrogate mom/aunt was looking rather pale. She also realized that Sam had been rather quiet, which she'd simply thought was because _she'd_ been chattering away but now, looking at her, she wondered if something was wrong.

"I'm fine Cassie", she answered, but when the other woman glared at her she gave a small laugh. "Okay, so I'm feeling a bit tired this morning. It was a busy week."

"Did you have a mission this week?" Cassie wasn't privy to all the details of what went on at Cheyenne but she knew enough to know that Sam and Teal'c and Daniel were still going on missions through the gate.

"No – just a lot of stuff to look at. I worked late a few times."

"You have to stop that Sam", the nineteen year old told her seriously. "You're not so young anymore."

"Geesh – thanks!"

Cassie grinned again. "Hey, I'm not saying you're old but you _are_ over thirty and you want to stay in good shape for Jack!"

"I'm sure he thinks I'm in fine shape", Sam retorted swiftly.

"Oh, I'm sure he _does_", smirked the incorrigible young woman. "Still, you can't be too careful you know."

"Are we going shopping?" her long-suffering friend said. "And if we do, I _don't_ want to hear sly little innuendos all day about how old I am or -"

"Or how gorgeous you are and how lucky Jack is to have you and how much he loves you and you love him?" Cassie stood in front of her and gave her a sweet smile, looking more like the young girl she'd known than the young woman she'd become.

Sam smiled in return and then reached out and hugged her. "Okay yes – you can definitely say those things", she answered.

"Good – and can we go to Victoria's Secret? I'm sure Jack will be _really_ happy if we do."

Sam sighed for the umpteenth time. "I'm sure he will", she answered, resignation in her voice.

By lunchtime they'd already hit half the mall. Sam was astounded at how quickly Cassandra could shop. They were already carrying a bunch of bags and she was sure the young college student had everything she could possibly ever need.

"So, a few more shops and I'm done. What about you Sam? See anything you like?"

"Uh – yeah, although I don't need too many things", she answered, taking a bite of the hamburger in front of her. She rarely ate this kind of junk food and usually when she did she enjoyed the sinful pleasure. For some reason, today it wasn't setting at all well, although she was feeling much better than she had earlier.

"A woman _always_ needs too many clothes", Cassie answered, popping a french fry into her mouth. "And you said yourself you barely have anything." She suddenly frowned as she noticed Sam picking at her food. "What's wrong? I thought you said you were hungry."

"I was – I am – it's just this hamburger doesn't taste very good. I should have gotten something else."

"But you _love_ hamburgers."

"I know. I usually do but for some reason today it's just not going down all that well. I can grab something when we get home."

"Sam", Cassie was suddenly looking at her seriously. She reached a hand across the small table and took Sam's in hers. "What's wrong – really?"

Sam looked at her in surprise. "Nothing. Really Cas – I'm just fine. I told you, I've been a bit tired and I've had a bit of an upset stomach but it's probably just some low level bug I caught. It's nothing serious, I promise."

"Oh my _God_ Sam", Cassie looked at her with huge eyes and an arrested look on her face.

"What Cassie? What is it?" Sam suddenly grew worried that something had happened or something was wrong.

"Have you – could you be –" Cassie leaned forward and whispered. "Could you be _pregnant_?"

Sam leaned back and laughed. "No, of course not", she answered. "Jack and I have only been seeing each other for a few weeks."

"Six", Cassie answered.

"So see – not that long."

"Forgive me if I'm _wrong, _Dr. Samantha Carter, genius, but I don't think it _takes_ that long to get pregnant. In fact, from what my Mommy told me – it only takes _once_!"

"I know that smart ass!" Sam answered sarcastically. "But I'm on" she leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "birth control!"

"Well I know that silly! Mom told me all the women going through the gate are. But I also know that it doesn't always work!"

"It works for me just fine!"

"But -"

"But nothing Cas. If there's been a problem, than Pete and I –" she stopped there, knowing that that thought would make the girl uncomfortable. Hell, it made _her_ uncomfortable now that she thought about it. Where had her head been!

"Yech", Cassie's reply confirmed her suspicion. "But this is _Jack O'Neill_ we're talking about."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sam laughed.

"I bet his sperm are a lot more powerful!"

"_CASSIE_!" This time Cas _had_ really embarrassed her – although to be fair, it was kind of funny too. "I don't think that's even a possibility."

"Sure it is. Some men are more virile than others. And you can't tell me that Jack _isn't_ – virile I mean."

Sam sighed and shook her head. Was she like this when she was younger? God, she hoped not. "Whether or not that's true, the fact is that I _am_ on birth control and I'm _not_ pregnant."

"Would you be upset if you were?"

"Of course I –" Sam paused, realizing she couldn't give a fair answer to that as it wasn't something she'd thought about. Oh, she'd thought about children in the abstract and even once or twice as things had grown more serious with Jack. But it was still way too early in their relationship to be even _thinking_ about a family. She did wonder, briefly, how Jack would react."

"He'd love it you know", Cassie answered, as if reading her thoughts. "He'd be an amazing Dad." The young woman smiled sadly. "In fact he _is_ an amazing Dad, to me. I mean, I call him Uncle – but I think of him more like a father – you know – kinda."

Cassie appeared embarrassed so Sam reached out and took the young woman's hand in hers. "And I know he thinks of you as a daughter – a sometimes wicked, naughty, thoroughly _incorrigible_ daughter – but a daughter nonetheless, and he loves you dearly!"

Cassie laughed, half embarrassed, half pleased and pulled her hand back to eat another fry. "So – he'd be thrilled. How about you?"

It took a moment for Sam to realize they were back to the 'having children' conversation. "I – don't know", she admitted. "I mean, one day – I'd like to have a child I guess, but it's way too soon -"

"No it's not", interrupted Cassie. "Look Sam – I know I tease you about your age – and you aren't old, not at all, but you _are_ getting older to be thinking about having kids and you don't have a lot of time left. And let's face it, Jack _is_ older. If you're gonna have a baby you'd better hurry up and think about it."

For once Cassie was being serious, and mature, and Sam knew she was right. She _didn't_ have a lot of time left – that old biological clock was ticking loudly. Still, was she ready – were _they_ ready to bring a child into the world? Hell, she was still going through the gate and she and Jack had just started dating.

"There's a drug store in the mall", her nemesis informed her. "We'll stop and get a pregnancy test." She held up her hand at Sam's objection. "If you're not pregnant it won't matter – you can say 'I told you so'. But wouldn't you rather know for sure? If that's not what's wrong then you can go see the doc at the SGC and have her look you over to find out what is wrong. Come on Sam – for me?"

Sam suddenly realized that Cassie wasn't just teasing – she was worried that there really _might_ be something wrong with her. It was no wonder that she was frightened of losing someone else. With another sigh – she'd been doing that a lot today – she nodded. "Okay, but if you're wrong you get to pay for the damn thing!"

"Okay, deal", Cassie grinned and finally dropped the subject.

They kept shopping after lunch although midway through the afternoon Sam felt like she was fading. There really was something wrong, she finally acknowledged. She had _way_ more stamina than to let a little shopping expedition exhaust her – although to be fair to herself, it was with Cassie. Janet used to complain that Cas could out shop Marie Antoinette and Imelda Marcos combined.

"Jack's gonna love some of the outfits Sam. Especially that little teddy number from Victoria's Secret. I must admit I never thought you'd go for that really sexy one – I mean red silk – wow!"

"It's scarlet", Sam answered calmly. "And yes, Jack _will_ love it."

"Although you probably won't get to wear it that long."

"Cassandra Frasier", Sam said in a long-suffering voice. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Take me for ice cream?" the almost woman asked.

Sam laughed and steered them both to the food court where they both indulged in a huge frozen yogurt. Sam relished every bite. She was hungry and the yogurt went down well.

"So, we all shopped out?" she asked her companion as she set down the spoon into the empty container.

"Mmm hmm", grinned Cassie. "It was fun though, wasn't it?"

"It was great fun", Sam agreed. "I haven't done that in a long time. You've exhausted me!"

"Yeah, you do look a bit tired. Come on, let's go home and we can watch a movie and relax." Cassie pulled Sam to her feet, and they grabbed their outrageous number of bags and boxes, and headed for the exit.

"Wait – we forgot to stop at the drugstore." Cassie pulled her to a stop and looked around, trying to remember what direction it was in.

"We don't really need to stop Cassie. I'm _not_ pregnant."

"You promised Sam", the other woman whined. "Come on – let's go and get a test and you can gloat all evening and say 'I told you so'."

They purchased a kit, Sam feeling remarkably uncomfortable as she stood at the cash register. For some reason she was sure the young man behind the counter must be thinking she was way too old to be thinking of having a baby – even though she knew it wasn't actually going to happen.

They got home and Cassie had to have them pull out all their clothes and look at them and try them on again. There was a lot of laughing and joking around – and stuff strewn all over Sam's house. She really _hadn't_ had so much fun in a long time. And, as much as she missed Jack, she realized he _wouldn't_ have found this fun. This was definitely a girl's weekend, to be enjoyed without the presence of the man in her life.

"Okay Sam." Cassie was sitting in the chair looking at her.

"Okay what? You ready for dinner?"

"No – come on, you know what I'm talking about. The TEST."

"Cassie – it was just a waste of money. I told you, I am _not_ pregnant."

"Then prove it to me. Come on, go pee on that little stick and then show me. I'll stop bugging you then."

"Really? You promise?" Sam grinned at her and finally took the box. She looked down at it, realizing, with some sadness, that this is the first time she'd ever looked at one of these things closely. She suddenly wondered if all those years fighting had been worth what she'd had to give up.

She walked into the bathroom, feeling sad and rather depressed. For the first time that day she _really_ wanted Jack.

It only took her a moment to use the test and, according to the instructions she should see the results in a minute or two. As much as she was absolutely sure she wasn't pregnant, she was nervous to look at it.

"Hey Sam – come on! Did you take the test?" Cassie was standing outside the bathroom door, a little worried at how long her friend had been in there. She waited another few seconds and was going to knock again when she heard the door handle turn. The door opened slowly to a pale and stunned looking Sam.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Cassie said gently, pulling her friend forward and pulling her into a tight hug. Sam didn't say a word, but Cassie felt the nod. Holly Hannah! Now what?

_**Okay – it is Easter and spring and a time for new life so I **__**had**_**to do it. I was going to leave it here but figured it would be too cruel to leave you without Jack's reactions. So – at least one more chapter. I hope all you shippers and baby lovers (like me) are enjoying this story. Thank you all **_**so much**_** for the lovely reviews.**


	3. Shock and Awe

_**So - I'm on a roll with this story (home sick today with a nasty cold and I've been having fun with this story). This chapter is a bit long but hope you have fun with it. **_

Jack got home and the first thing he did was remove his jacket and pull off his tie. He hated having to wear his dress uniform, although it was expected at these reception thingies at the White House. Why the president wanted him to attend he really didn't know. He wasn't exactly the most social of guests. Well – that wasn't quite true. He loved to get together with friends for casual evenings, for picnics and fun times. What he didn't like were the formal, make inane chitchat with people you don't know, kinds of events. And that's what this had been – in spades.

As he lay down on his couch, his feet up and a tall, cold beer in hand, he couldn't help but grin when he thought about that Russian scientist woman – what was her name? Ekaterina, that's what it was. She was the perfect picture of a sexy, voluptuous woman – sexy in a Tokra-ish, Anise/Freya kind of way. She'd definitely decided he was to be the object of her desire for the evening and had flirted outrageously with him.

He'd felt decidedly uncomfortable about the whole thing and had wished, many times, that Sam was with him. He had no interest in Russian scientists and certainly not in voluptuous ones who were coming on to him. She actually gave him the creeps. She reminded him too much of Anise/Freya and _that _was a memory he could do without. Of course, he hadn't wanted to start an international incident so he'd tried – really, really hard – to be friendly and polite. It was only when she'd pressed up close to him and grabbed his ass that he'd reacted – by spilling an entire glass of red wine down the front of her dress.

He grinned again – it had been an accident – okay, so it _hadn't _been an accident, but he made it look like one and was suitably apologetic. When she'd left to clean up he'd made his getaway, hoping never to see her again. He'd waved goodbye to the president, which probably wasn't correct protocol but hell – the man had practically forced him to attend. He'd done his duty and stayed, a lot longer than he'd wanted to – exactly four hours and fifty two minutes longer than he'd wanted to (which was exactly the length of time he was there) – and he was going to leave.

He leaned his head back against the cushion and thought of Sam. He wondered if she and Cassie had had a good day. He missed her – them – and would love to see them, although he admitted to himself that he wanted to go shopping for clothes only a little more than he wanted to go to receptions with Russian women scientists. Still, the company would have been much better.

He wasn't tired quite yet – it was only a little after 11:00 and he wasn't ready for bed. At the same time, he didn't really want to do anything else. He could watch a bit of TV, although nothing interested him right now. He'd finished the book he was reading and didn't feel like starting another one, not at this time. What he really wanted to do was to call Sam and talk to her but didn't want to interrupt a 'girl's night' with Cassie.

He sighed heavily, feeling sorry for himself, although he grinned at the same time. Life was pretty damned good right now and he could handle a night without her, although he admitted it was getting harder all the time. He wished they didn't live so far away from each other. He wondered what the president and chiefs would think about moving Homeland to Colorado? It wasn't too big a reach, although he figured they probably wouldn't go for it. Hey – maybe they could move the gate to DC? Yeah, he grinned, that would be the day. They could turn it into a tourist attraction like the Lincoln Memorial or the Smithsonian. He could just picture hordes of families – Dad, Mom and two kids whining about how long it was going to take before it was _their_ turn to go through the gate. Hopefully that would never happen.

He crossed his ankles and stared at his ceiling. There had to be some way of working this out so he could see her more frequently. He wondered if Thor might give him one of those transporter things? He could have one here and one at Sam's and go back and forth every day. With cell phones no one need ever know! Nah, they probably wouldn't let him have one, even if it was a gift from his buddy Thor.

He could retire, he thought, putting his arm behind his head and continuing to contemplate his ceiling. He'd done it a couple of times already. Maybe this time he'd do it and it'd stick. He could be a stay at home hus – uh, guy, yeah _guy_ – he couldn't let himself dream too big. It was too soon for that. Yeah, he could do that. He'd plant a huge garden and he'd volunteer with local kids – maybe coach a little league team or something. He'd fix meals and –no, he was _not_ going to clean. He'd hire a cleaning lady – a really old, fat cleaning lady – and let her do the cleaning.

It sounded good, great even, although he had his doubts that they'd let him actually retire. They seemed to think he was important. Even more importantly, he knew Sam herself would throw a fit. She didn't think the program could exist without him. It was sweet – but not true – although he knew he brought something to it. The fact was, no one, no matter how good, was ever indispensable. Yeah, maybe it was time to start seriously considering it.

The phone interrupted his thoughts and he wondered who it could be at this time of night. He didn't think it would be Sam, although he hoped. It _could_ be the president, pissed that he'd snuck off and left what was probably an irate female scientist with big boobs and a red wine stain. Or, it could be an emergency. With a small groan he stretched and reached behind him to pick up the phone without having to actually sit up.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Jack?"

* * *

Cassie had helped Sam sit down on the couch and had stayed close beside her, worried at how completely freaked out the older woman was. Cassie worried briefly about shock, but after a few moments could see the color start to come back to Sam's cheeks.

"You okay?" she asked carefully.

Sam laughed softly, briefly. "I guess – I mean, it's not like pregnancy is a disease or anything. Oh God Cassie, what am I going to do?" She turned tear-filled eyes onto the younger woman, who again reached out and took her into her arms.

"Well, you're going to calm down and relax. This isn't the end of the world you know."

Sam laughed again and sat up, brushing her hand over her eyes. God – she was going to have to tell Landry first thing Monday. They were scheduled to go on a mission on Wednesday but now she'd have to scrap that. The policy was no pregnant women through the gate. There was no evidence that it was dangerous and a number _had_ gone through, but the program was taking no chances.

She'd also have to tell Daniel and Teal'c and they'd have to figure out what to do with Sg-1. A three person team had been okay – not perfect – but it had worked. There was no way they'd send a two person team out. She wondered if she'd be replaced.

Then she had to start thinking about the baby. Hell – _baby_! She didn't know a thing about them. She built nacquada reactors and shot people, for God's sake. How the hell was she to change diapers and – and teach it to read and go to games and play groups? What was she even going to name it? And where would she put it? She only had two bedrooms and one of them was for Cassie. Where would the nursery be? Did she even need one or could the baby sleep with her for a while?

And clothes – and supplies. God, how did one get that stuff? She could ask her sister-in-law – yeah, that would help – but then she'd have to tell her and her _brother_ that she was pregnant. She put her hand through her hair. _That_ was going to be a fun conversation. For the first time she was almost glad her father was gone. That would have been a conversation from hell.

And speaking of fathers! She put her hand over her mouth, suddenly feeling like she wanted to throw up – _Jack_! Oh my God – how could she possibly tell -"

"Sam. Sam. _Sam. _SAM!"

She looked at Cassie in surprise. She'd forgotten the girl was here. "What?" she asked, noticing that Cas seemed rather upset. "What is it?"

"Slow down! I can practically _hear _you thinking and trying to figure everything out. You don't need to do that right now – there's plenty of time."

"But I have to tell General Landry and he'll have to figure out what to do about the team. And Cas – what about diapers and clothes and, and teething rings? I don't even know where to _get_ that stuff!"

Cassie laughed and reached over and hugged the woman next to her. "Stop! Sam, you've only just found out you're pregnant. You have months and months before you need to worry about any of that stuff. Okay, okay – so you need to tell General Landry, but that can wait until Monday. Look, you can't be the first field officer that's gotten pregnant, and I'm sure they'll cope just fine."

"What about Teal'c and Daniel?" she asked, feeling like she wanted to burst into tears.

"Them? They'll be thrilled and will fight over who gets to be godfather. Fortunately there's only one choice for godmother", she grinned.

"And my brother. How am I going to tell him? He doesn't even know I'm dating. He was upset when he found out about Pete – that I'd broken it off."

"He loves you Sam, and so do your sister-in-law and niece and nephew. They'll be happy for you. Uh – isn't there one person you're forgetting?"

Sam looked at her as if she didn't know what Cassie was talking about, although the panic in her eyes belayed that fact. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Jack. Sam, what about Jack. Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him?" Sam sat there looking dazed. "Uh – yeah, I guess – "

"You _guess_?" Cassie laughed. "Sam, don't you think he should be one of the first people you tell. He'll be thrilled you know."

"_Will_ he?" Sam sniffed and rubbed her eyes again. "We haven't even talked about this. We've only been on a few dates together. Hell, I haven't even seen him in two weeks and now we're planning to raise a child together. He's gonna hate me!"

"First off, he's _not_ going to hate you. You said yourself you were on birth control so this is just as much his fault as it is yours – more his fault in fact."

"How is it more his fault?" Sam asked, confused.

"That sperm of his – remember?"

Sam couldn't help the laugh that escaped but even she didn't want to analyze how close to hysteria it had been. "So, you're suggesting I tell him that this is the fault of his super-duper, atomic sperm?"

"That's it", Cassie beamed. "He'll love that. He'll be so proud of the fact that he won't be at all worried about you being pregnant. Guys are like that you know."

Sam couldn't believe she was listening to advice about men and babies and life from a nineteen year old girl. Sadly, she figured Cassie was pretty close on the mark. Jack probably _would_ be proud of the fact that he'd gotten her – oh stop it Sam. Super-duper sperm! They were being ridiculous.

"So, when are you going to tell him?" This time Cassie was speaking softly, gently and Sam wanted to curl up beside her and cry her eyes out.

"I don't know – soon. I'll have to tell him soon. I just – I can't tell him over the phone and I'm not going to see him for a while. He's supposed to come out to meet with Landry in two weeks and that's the first time we could get our schedules together. Oh Cassie – what am I going to do?"

"Do? Well, right now you are going to stop worrying about everything and get ready and go to bed. I'm going to make you a cup of hot milk and honey – yes, I know, but it works. Mom used to make me drink it when I was nervous about something and couldn't sleep. Then, you're going to crawl into bed and think nice thoughts. You are _not_ going to worry about being pregnant or anything at all. Just think about Jack's reaction when he sees you in that red – okay _scarlet_ teddy."

"That won't put me to sleep", hiccupped Sam.

"Okay then – think about – I don't know, something simple like building a time machine or an invisibility machine. That'll keep your mind off everything."

Sam giggled slightly, suddenly feeling a bit better. Cassie was right – it was way too early to be thinking about diapers and she was just so tired. The thought of bed was incredibly appealing and maybe, just maybe, she would _not _think about the fact that her world had suddenly been flipped completely upside down.

As Cassie tucked the covers under her chin and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead she smiled and closed her eyes. Super-duper sperm! She choked softly and was soon sound asleep.

* * *

"Cassie? Hi, how ya doing?"

"Fine Uncle Jack. How about you?"

"Me? Well, I just got back from a boring party with politicians and bureaucrats and scientists and am sitting here in my _uniform_."

"So – awful then?" she giggled.

"No", he sighed, "Not now. How did you girls do today? Did you get lots of shopping done?"

"Oh yeah – we bought out the mall. Even Sam bought lots of stuff, although not as much as me."

"Nobody could buy as much as you Cas. Anyway, I'm glad you had fun."

"Yeah – and Sam bought something special just for you."

"For me?" Jack's eyebrows were raised. Sam must have spilled the beans about them. "What is it? A new fishing pole? A lens for my telescope?"

"No silly. She bought a _scarlet teddy_. It's really sexy."

Okay – he _so_ did not feel comfortable having he woman who was almost like a daughter to him talking about Sam and teddies. He cleared his throat, not sure quite what to say. He also had to keep his mind off that damned teddy. It had already given him a couple of sleepless nights.

"So Uncle Jack – you realize that I'm going to have to get you for this?"

"For what", he asked, sounding totally innocent.

"For not telling me about you and Sam. How _could_ you? But I want you to know that I'm really, really happy. My Mom would have been too."

"Thanks sweetheart", he said gently. "That means a lot."

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" the young woman asked.

"Tomorrow? Uh – not much. I have to do some grocery shopping and a few things around the house in the morning. In the afternoon I'm expected at the White House again to meet with some more delegates. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could come to Colorado?"

"Ah kiddo – I'd love to, but this weekend is just too busy. Any anyway, I thought you and Sam were having a girl's weekend. You wouldn't want a crotchety old general hanging around and spoiling your fun."

"You wouldn't and you're not old! But Jack", she said seriously. "can you cancel that thing at the White House and come?"

Jack slowly sat up, noticing a change in the girl's voice. Cassie sounded serious – and worried. Something was up. "What is it Cassie? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, everything's fine." But her voice gave her away. Now that Sam was in bed she suddenly felt like crying.

"Cassie", he said, a warning note in his voice. "What's going on? Is Sam okay?" God – he was suddenly worried. He should have called her. Was she sick? Had something happened to her?

"She's fine Uncle Jack it's just – she misses you. _I_ miss you. Please, can you come?"

He took a deep breath and tried to settle down. She would tell him if it was something serious – wouldn't she? If something had happened to Sam he'd hear about it. Still, there was _something._ "Cas – where's Sam?"

"She's sleeping. She's okay – really Uncle Jack. We had a wonderful day shopping. She just went to bed early because she said she had a busy week and that I'd tired her out. Nothing is wrong I just – I really want to see you!"

He leaned back slowly, still worried although he didn't think it could be anything too serious. Still, she seemed like she really needed him. Maybe he should call and talk to Carter. He could call her cell and find out what was wrong. But she was sleeping – she'd had a busy week – he knew that was true, and she needed her rest.

"Listen Cassie – I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise, okay? I do have duties here and I can't just drop everything unless it's for something really important."

"This is – important I mean. It's not bad, I promise, but, but you'll be glad you came. And thank you Uncle Jack. I love you."

"I love you too. And tell Sam hi and -"

"- that you love her too?"

He laughed. "Yeah, and that."

He stared at the phone for quite a while after he hung up. He tried not to worry too much. This could simply be a case of teen angst. As strong as he knew Cassie was, she _was_ still young and she'd been through a tremendous amount the last year and a half. Maybe the change in his and Sam's relationship – as happy as she seemed - had thrown her.

He let out a huff of breath and ran his fingers through his hair. The president was _not_ going to be happy with him. Well, the man could just go hang. He had kids himself and knew that sometimes family responsibilities came before anything else. He'd call and let them know that an emergency had occurred with his adopted daughter. He'd be relieved if he didn't have to go to that damned garden party, or whatever the hell it was. The Russian woman was probably going to be there anyway and he really didn't want to see her. He didn't think she'd believe it if he accidently spilled orange juice down her shirt this time.

He picked up the phone and began to make a few phone calls.

The sun was barely coming up by the time the plane landed in Colorado Springs. He was tired and felt in need of a shower and shave. Rather than hitting his comfy bed, he'd spent the entire night travelling, the last little bit on an Air Force cargo plane. It was definitely not built for comfort, but he guessed he shouldn't complain. It _had_ gotten him out here and really, there hadn't been any other choice. No other planes were flying that night.

He called for a cab, not wanting to use a driver for what was personal business. While he waited he wondered again – for the thousandth time – what was going on. He'd feel really stupid if he arrived and everything was fine. He could just picture Sam looking at him as if he was crazy.

Then again, maybe he was! He knew he was certainly crazy about her. And, even if things _were_ fine, he was going to get to see his favorite two women in the whole world. He had thought he was going to have to wait for a couple of more weeks, now he was only going to have to wait minutes. He wanted nothing so much as to crawl in bed with Sam and snuggle up beside her and – sleep. He really, really needed sleep!

The cab pulled up outside her house and he paid the cabby and got out. He had keys to her house, but debated whether or not it was smart to just let himself in. She would be liable to shoot him as a trespasser! He walked slowly to the front door and, with a small shrug, pulled out the key. Hopefully she was a sound sleeper.

He let himself in to the quiet house and took off his shoes. He hadn't brought anything with him as he had a change of clothes and a toothbrush at her house. Anyway, he'd have to head back this evening to make it for his meeting tomorrow.

He made his way down the hallway until he got to her room. The door was ajar and he peeked in, to see her sound asleep under the covers. He couldn't help but smile at the picture she made. She looked toasty warm and cozy and he was dying to get in with her.

As quietly as he good, using all his black ops training, he rid himself of his clothes until he was wearing nothing but his boxers. He would have removed those as well but he was aware that Cassie was in the house. In case of a fire, or something else, he wanted to make sure he wasn't totally naked.

He pulled down the covers on one side of the bed, causing Sam to mutter and move slightly. After a couple of seconds she'd settled down and he slowly climbed in beside her. He didn't touch her, just stayed still and watched her sleep for almost a minute. Finally, with a smile, he relaxed and scooted up next to her.

"Wha - ?" Her eyes opened in surprise and she looked at him with blurry, sleep-filled eyes.

"Hi – it's just me." He leaned forward and kissed her on the nose. "Go back to sleep."

"Kay", she muttered and closed her eyes.

He couldn't help but grin as he cuddled up to her, his own eyes growing heavy. She was just so damned cute!

Sam woke up feeling warm and cozy and wonderful. For some reason she could smell Jack – that wonderful musky, _safe_ smell that she always associated with him. She took a deep breath and stretched and – _what the hell?_

Her eyes opened to fall on the tousled head of one General Jack O'Neill – who was sound asleep in her bed, his mouth open, softly snoring. What was he doing here?

She thought back to the previous evening and it suddenly all came back. She was pregnant and – Jack was in her bed! _Why_ was he in her bed? It wasn't that she wasn't happy – in fact she was – but how did he get here and why? She knew he had something on this afternoon and he hadn't been planning on coming so – _Cassie!_ Damn it, that woman better not have told him about the pregnancy. If she had she was going to _kill_ her. But that's the only thing she could think of. What else would have brought him here?

"Morning", his soft voice interrupted her musings.

"Jack – what are you doing here?" she asked, sounding slightly put out.

He pushed himself up on his elbow, hoping that he hadn't blown things by showing up like this. "Not happy to see me?" he asked, half seriously.

"Of course I am", she laughed, realizing how she must have sounded. "I'm always happy to see you – I just wondered why I _am_ seeing you. Didn't you have a bunch of things on this weekend?"

"Yeah, I did", he sighed, "I do. It's just I got a call from Cassie -"

"No", she groaned, closing her eyes. "She didn't?"

"Well, she _did_ call and ask if I could come."

"Did she tell you why?" Sam asked, trying to sound casual but knowing, from Jack's look, that she hadn't succeeded.

"No, just that you missed me, which I knew anyway", he grinned, looking so much like a little boy that she wanted to reach over and kiss him. "It's just -"

"What?"

"She sounded – I don't know – worried about something? She told me everything was okay but I just got the feeling I needed to be here. Was I wrong? Did I make the trip for nothing?"

"Never for nothing Jack", she reached out and gave him a soft kiss. "And no, you weren't wrong."

At this he suddenly looked worried and pushed himself up to a seated position. "What is it? Is it Cassie or is there something else? Is it you?" He sounded almost scared.

She looked at the man beside her and again thought how much she loved him. He'd flown out here in the middle of the night even though he didn't know if there was anything wrong or not. She felt a warm tingling through her body and suddenly felt like things were going to be okay.

"It was an emotional day yesterday", she told him. "I was going to call you this morning, because I knew you were out last night and then I got tired and went to bed."

"_Is_ it Cassie", he asked. "Was it about Janet?" They'd both worried that one day Cassandra would crash – that all the grief in her young life would catch up to her. Maybe this had been it.

"Janet? No, although have you noticed how much like Janet she is? I mean, they weren't related by blood, but Cassie is definitely her daughter."

Jack nodded but she could see he wasn't about to get distracted. She took a deep breath. "You see, Cassie was just like Janet yesterday. She got an idea in her head and wouldn't let it go – and wouldn't let me ignore it either." She looked at him to see that he was watching her intently, patient, for now, to let her explain in her own way and in her own time. She took another breath. "I have been feeling tired and a little under the weather – nothing serious", she told him when his frown grew, "just a little nauseated. She noticed it yesterday and thought – asked – well", she took another breath, "she asked if I thought I might be pregnant."

He didn't react, at least not very much. His eyes grew a bit bigger but other than that nothing. She continued. "I told her she was crazy – that I was on birth control and we'd only been together a few weeks -"

"Six", he said, his voice without inflection.

"Yeah", she laughed awkwardly, "six. Anyway, I insisted that I couldn't be because I took birth control and she told me – just like Janet – that it doesn't always work. I knew she was wrong but -"

His eyebrows went up – ever so subtly.

"She insisted that I take a test – you know, a pregnancy test."

He nodded – that was all – just a brief nod. Damn, she wished he'd say or do _something._

"So, we came home and we tried on all our clothes – and I got that cute little -" her voice petered out. Now was not the time for that. "After that she made me take the test."

Jack had on his inscrutable, black ops look – the one that said you can torture me, you can make me go to a formal reception, you can put me into a room full of bureaucrats and I'll not flinch. She closed her eyes and let out an internal groan. This was not going well. He still hadn't said anything and suddenly she felt like she needed to throw up. In fact, she _was_ going to throw up. She threw off the covers and ran to the bathroom, catching his startled look out of the corner of her eye.

When she was finished she stood up and rinsed her mouth. She could see his reflection in the mirror as he stood behind her, leaning up against the bathroom doorway. She slowly put the glass down and turned around.

"So, I assume the test was positive?" he asked, his voice sounding flat.

She nodded and picked up the little wand which was still sitting on the sink and handed it to him. He took it without taking his eyes off of her and then glanced down, the little pink heart staring at him merrily from the little window. Without saying a word he handed it back to her.

"I was on birth control", she defended herself, her arms wrapped around her torso. "I didn't do this intentionally!" That finally made him move – at least he blinked and seemed to take a deep breath.

"I didn't think you had", was all he said.

Damn it, _say _something Jack, she begged silently. What are you thinking? Are you mad, furious, frightened – what? "I'm sorry", was all she said.

He blinked again. "Sorry?" he sounded confused. "Why are you sorry?"

"For getting pregnant. I know this wasn't what we'd planned – hell, we hadn't _planned_ anything, not yet. I don't know what happened. I've never had – I mean, I've never gotten – I'm just sorry."

Jack seemed to shake himself and stood up straighter. "There's no reason to be sorry. This wasn't your fault. I mean, both of us were in this, did this", he made an indeterminate little gesture with his hand. "I know you were on birth control. I'd know you'd never -" This time it was his voice that faded out and he just looked at her.

She wanted to scream, although a part of her realized that he was probably in shock. Jack could hold in his emotions like no one she'd ever seen when he was in a stressful situation. Inside he was probably ranting and raving and yelling. "Cassie says it was your super-duper sperm." She closed her eyes and cursed herself. Damn – what made her say that! Where were her brains?

Jack blinked again. His first thought was he _really_ didn't like the idea of Cassie talking about his sperm. That was just - ooh. His second thought was – hey, super-duper sperm! Way to go Jack! It was only then that he realized his brain was starting to re-engage and he could begin to think again. To say he'd been thrown was an understatement. He felt like he'd just been sat on by a Goa'uld mother ship.

For a while there he hadn't even been able to catch his breath, to breathe. As soon as Sam had mentioned the word 'pregnant' all his brain cells had seized, leaving him a walking, breathing zombie. He had followed Sam to the bathroom because he didn't know what else to do. He watched her throw up in the toilet, absolutely unaware of what the hell was happening. All he knew was she had said the word 'pregnant'.

It dawned on him, as he looked at the pale, sweaty faced woman standing in front of the sink, that she was looking terrified and he knew he hadn't helped. But really – _pregnant_! What the hell did that mean? He couldn't – it couldn't be his could it? But she had said it was his super sperm. No, Cassie had said that. But surely she would have known if it wasn't his? He shook himself. Of course it was his. It had been over with Shanahan for months before they started dating and he knew she was faithful. So okay – it _was_ his sperm. That meant that he was the f –

He couldn't say the word, couldn't go there. No – Sam was just pregnant, that was all. It didn't have to mean anything else. He would simply ignore it and it would go away.

"Jack?" His name, uttered through a tear-filled voice, snapped him back to the present.

"Huh? Yeah?" he asked, trying to focus on her.

"Are you okay?"

"Me? Uh – yeah, I guess." He looked at her closely again and tried to pull himself together. "Are you okay?" he finally asked. There, that was good.

"I guess", she answered much as he had. "The nausea isn't too bad."

"Oh good. Well then -"

"_Jack_!", she cried, looking as if she was going to dissolve any minute.

He closed his eyes. Pull yourself together man! He opened them and this time the world seemed to snap into focus. God – what an idiot! He quickly walked forward and took Sam into his arms. At first she was tense and then she seemed to melt. He heard the sniffles which quickly dissolved into out and out crying.

He continued to curse himself as he held her – the woman of his dreams and the – and the mother of his child. For the first time the reality of it began to sink in. Sam was _pregnant_! Damn – she was going to have his child. He was going to be – he bit his lip, just say it Jack – he was going to be a _father_ – again. He felt a bolt of something pass through his body. He couldn't quite tell if it was terror or joy – probably a little of both he decided. He continued to hold onto her tightly.

Finally, when the tears had subsided a bit he put his head next to her ear. "I'm sorry", he told her softly.

She leaned back and looked at him, her face puffy, her eyes and nose red, and a tear drop hanging from the end of that red nose. She looked adorable. "_You're_ sorry. What for?" she sniffed.

"For my reaction. You caught me a bit off guard. Oh, and for my super-duper sperm. I guess I was the one who's to blame."

She giggled and rested her head on his chest. "I think you were right before – it was both of us. And I was caught off guard too. You should have seen me last night." There was silence in the room as they stood, holding onto each other. Finally she spoke again. "Are you mad? Do you hate this?"

He pulled back, looking adorably confused. "Hate what?"

"Me – being pregnant?"

"_What_?" he stepped back and looked at her fully. "Are you crazy? I don't _hate_ it. I'm just a bit – okay, a lot shocked. I didn't expect it but I don't hate it. What about you? Do _you_ hate it?"

"I – don't think so. I hadn't really thought – I mean, we hadn't planned – so this was a shock. I guess I didn't know quite how to feel."

"Yeah, that about says it. But now – have you had a chance to think about it?"

"I – Jack, I don't know if I can change a diaper!"

She sounded so absolutely forlorn, so terrified, that he wanted to laugh. The brilliant Dr. Colonel Carter was afraid because she didn't know how to change diapers. He knew that was only a way of trying to express her fear about this new unknown, but it was still funny. "I do", he said calmly. "Although I admit it's been a while. Still, I don't think it's something you forget."

"Really? What about teething? Do you know what to do?"

"Uh –walk the floor all night trying to calm him – or her – down?"

"Oh. What about potty training?"

"Sam, I think we'll have lots of time before we need to worry about that. And even then we don't need to worry. There aren't many adults walking around who haven't been potty trained. I think most parents figure it out."

"But what if -"

"What if _what_?" He was suddenly feeling rather calm – and rather amused. For once he was the expert and she was the novice and it was a great feeling. He also was beginning to feel excited by this whole thing. God – he was going to be a father.

"What if we ruin him?"

"The baby?" he asked, even more amused.

"Yes – or her, I suppose it could be a her."

"Yes, it could."

"I mean – what if he or she hates us for ruining him – or her." She was starting to sound confused, which made him love her even more.

"Uh – he – or she – will love us until – he – or she turns into a teenager and then he – crap, let's just decide for now it's a boy – and then _he_ will blame us for everything."

"But that's awful", she wailed.

"No, it's life. He'll love us again when he's an adult."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive", he leaned down and kissed her nose. "Now come back to bed. I'm freezing."

It was only then that she noticed that Jack was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. She led him to her bed and climbed under the covers. He immediately reached over and pulled her to him.

"So – you're okay about this?" she asked, finally starting to calm down.

"Mmm hmm", he murmured into her hair. "More than okay."

"Really?" She wriggled away from him and propped herself up so that she could look at him. "You don't mind?"

"Come here", he pulled her back down so that she was lying on top of him. "Now listen closely woman", he told her forcefully. "Not only do I not mind, I am thrilled. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did – as I said, I was a little surprised. But there is nothing – and I repeat _nothing_ that makes me happier than to have a child with you. I am the luckiest man in the world and I love you and I'm going to love our son or daughter and we are _not_ going to ruin him – or her – and you _will_ learn to change diapers – especially dirty ones because I hate those – and we'll get through teething and colic and crawling and first words and first steps and tantrums and nursery school and kindergarten and high school and girls, or boys, and pimples and hormones and pets and bloody knees and-"

"Okay, okay", she laughed, interrupting him. "I get it." She looked him in the eye and smiled. "I love you, you know."

"Of course you do", he answered agreeably. "I'm very lovable."

"Yes you are." This time she kissed _him _on the nose. "Now, let's sleep. It's still early and I'm tired and I'm growing a baby."

He made a small hum of agreement and closed his eyes. "And I have super-duper sperm."

She laughed and closed her eyes, leaning her head on her lover's chest – on the man who was the father of her unborn child. Yes, everything was going to be okay.

_**More or enough?**_


	4. Next Morning

_**Alright - because all you wonderful, amazing, fantastic and thoroughly awesome reviewers asked so nicely ... here's the continuation of the story. Did I tell you that I love you all? Thank you for taking the time to R&R. It inspires me! :-)**_

She opened her eyes to see Jack, leaning on his elbow beside her, regarding her with a look she didn't remember seeing before. She didn't think it was bad but …

"Good morning sleepyhead", he told her.

"Morning. What time is it?"

He glanced at the clock by her bed. "A little after 10:00."

"_What_!" She never slept that late. She struggled to sit up but Jack reached out and gently pushed her back down.

"Relax. It's Sunday morning and you don't have anything to do but rest and take it easy."

She nodded and settled back down, watching him carefully. He was still regarding her with an intense expression. "What are you looking at?" she finally asked.

"Hmm? Oh, at the mother of my child", he told her calmly, moving so that his chin was resting on his hand.

"Really?" She still wasn't quite sure what to think, but could feel a warm tingle start in her toes. "And is that – good?"

"Mmm hmm", he told her, still speaking with total calm. "Excellent."

"Excellent? That sounds – nice."

"It is", he nodded still staring.

She laughed, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "You're still okay with this?"

He nodded and blinked but a slow smile started to appear on his face. She realized that there was only one other time she'd seen that expression on him and it had been after the time loops. She'd wondered then what it had meant. Now she knew that it was something very special. She tilted her head and regarded him closely. "What?" she finally asked.

He shrugged and continued to smile. "Nothing."

"Jack!"

He sighed and repositioned himself so he was closer to her. He then reached out and gently ran his finger down the side of her face. "Just – we're gonna have a baby Sam", was all he said, but the wonder and joy in his voice were clear.

That feeling that had started in her toes now made its way up the rest of her body. She couldn't help herself, she reached out and pulled him close and kissed him gently. "I know. It's – hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Super sperm", was all he said.

That broke the mood and she laughed and rolled onto her back. "I'm never gonna hear the end of that, am I?"

"Nope."

She laughed again and went to sit up. It was only then that she realized he was dressed, or at least partially dressed. He was wearing pants and socks, but no shirt. "Have you been up?"

"Yeah, for a while. Remember it's already lunch time in DC. I fixed myself a cup of coffee and some toast a while ago. Cassie's still asleep."

"Of course she is. She's a teenager."

He nodded and grinned. This time he was lying on his back, his right arm behind his head as he continued to watch her.

"How come you're not wearing a shirt?" she asked, although secretly she was admiring his chest.

"Well, I went to put on my t-shirt – you know, the one I left here? I thought it would be more comfortable than the shirt I was wearing last night, and for some reason I couldn't find it."

She grinned, a sheepish look on her face. "So, it's comfortable", she told him as she sat, wearing his t-shirt as a nightgown. "And it smells like you."

His eyebrows lifted. "And that's -?"

"Good – very good. I miss you when you're not here and this – reminds me of you."

He smiled and pulled her towards him for a kiss. Before it had a chance to go too far she pushed him away. He figured she was experiencing a bout of morning sickness and knew it was something they'd both have to deal with, hopefully not for long. When he looked at her though all he saw was Sam with a mischievous look on her face.

"Wait", was all she said. She jumped out of bed and grabbed a bag and ran into the bathroom. He lay back on the bed, wondering what was going on.

He found out a few minutes later. Sam walked back in the room, no longer dressed in his t-shirt. His eyes grew huge – along with another part of him. God – that was –

"You like?" she asked, twirling around in her brand new teddy.

He couldn't talk – no, really – he couldn't get a single word out. Rather than continue to try he leapt to his feet and walked over to her. He grasped her arms gently and stopped her from moving and then – simply looked at her, his eyes moving slowly from the top all the way down ….

"God", he finally managed to get out, and it almost sounded like a prayer. He stared at the laces, wondering how quickly he could get them undone. He was pretty sure this was the very best present he'd ever gotten – and he wanted to unwrap it _now_!

"Go for it General", Sam said, laughter – and something else – in her voice.

And he did. ….

Later – it was after 11:00 – Jack stretched and then trailed his finger down the gleaming body of the most beautiful woman he'd ever known. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips – not a passionate kiss, but one of deep gratitude.

"Thank you", he said softly.

"For the teddy?"

"No – for you."

Jack padded out to the kitchen to see what he could scratch up for lunch. He grinned when he saw the clock. After years of being in the Air Force he _never _got up that late. Although he supposed he had an excuse – he was going to be a father _and_ its mother was just too sexy! He couldn't help but smirk as he opened the refrigerator. Oh yeah – that little scarlet thing had been even better than it had sounded on the phone!

He whistled as he pulled out various things to make sandwiches. Sam was showering but said she was feeling good this morning and was hungry. They hadn't heard anything yet from Cassie but she had probably stayed up late on the TV or computer and was now sleeping in.

He still couldn't believe it. Sam was pregnant. He thought how that one word was going to totally change his life. There was no way in hell they were doing the long-distance thing. Not when there was a child in the picture. Nope, he was really going to do it. He was going to retire.

He poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot he'd made earlier and had just turned when a shriek had him spilling the boiling liquid over his hand. "Shit!" He looked up to see a smiling Cassie rushing towards him. Fortunately he managed to put the coffee down before impact.

"Heya kiddo", he said, as he felt himself being squeezed to death. "It's nice to see you too."

"You _came_", she said. "Oh, I knew you would. Did you just get here? Does Sam know you're here? How long can you stay? Oh – did you burn yourself?" She looked down at his red and still wet hand. "You have to be more careful Uncle Jack. You can really burn yourself with coffee."

He sighed and hugged her again. "It's so great to see you Cas. How's college?" He moved away from her and sat on a stool at the counter. Making sure that she wasn't too near he reached down and picked up his cup and took a sip. Damn! Now he'd burnt his tongue.

"It's fine – great. I like my classes although I'm not sure what I'm going to declare as a major. I thought about doing pre-med but I also like English Lit and history." She shrugged. "Maybe I'll be a poet doctor."

"You can be whatever you want to be Cassie. Don't go into medicine just because you think that's what your Mom would have wanted – unless _you_ really want to. She'd be proud of you whatever you decided to be – as long as you gave it your best." He spoke gently to the young woman, knowing she still grieved terribly for the loss of Janet.

Cassie sniffed and ran up and hugged her honorary uncle. "I know. I just miss her so much Uncle Jack."

"I know you do honey. Somehow I think that she's up there, looking down at you and watching over you. And she knows that Sam and I will look out for you."

"Do you really think she's there? You're not just saying that are you?" So spoke the little girl in need of reassurance and hope.

Jack sighed quietly. It was a question he'd asked himself many, many times. He wished he knew for certain, although now wasn't the time to express his doubts, not to the girl he loved like a daughter. "I'm sure Cassie. Those we love are never truly gone and I believe they're there, watching over us always."

"Do you – do you still miss Charlie?" She looked at him, needing to know, but afraid that she was stepping on sacred ground.

He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Always", he said simply. "You never stop missing the person Cas – but life does go on and things will be good – great even. But Janet – and Charlie – will always have a special corner of our hearts, and that's not a bad thing at all."

She nodded and sat quietly, looking unutterably sad. He too could feel the sorrow and grief, both for his friend who had died so tragically and for his son – both people who should still be with them. He could see the moment that Cassie pulled herself together and decided to put the sadness behind her, for now. She was such a brave girl.

"So – when _did_ you get here?" she asked.

"A while ago. I took an overnight flight."

"I didn't know there were any."

"Transport", he grimaced. "I wouldn't recommend it."

"And you did it because I asked you to? Uncle Jack, you're the best."

"I know", he grinned. "So, why the call?" Jack wanted to laugh at the stricken expression on the girl's face. She clearly didn't know what to say or do. He knew he was being mean, but he really couldn't help himself.

"Uh – I told you, we missed you."

"And you had me call and cancel with the president because you _missed_ me?" he asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Really? You had a meeting with him and you cancelled it?"

"Not a meeting. I was invited over for a garden party."

"A party? With the president? Wow, you must be important."

"Cassie, why did you really call me?"

"Uh – did you see Sam?"

"Yes, I saw her."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did she say anything? Did she – tell you anything?"

"Like what?" Ooh – he was so mean! Cassie was going to kill him. He wanted to grin.

"Uh – I don't know. _Sam", _she uttered with relief.

Jack looked up to see a freshly showered Sam walking into the kitchen. He noticed that she had on his t-shirt again. He sighed. He kind of figured he was going to be losing clothes regularly now. He briefly thought of Sara who'd stolen a lot of his shirts, especially when she'd been pregnant with Charlie. He shook himself slightly – he should not be thinking of Sara at a time like this. Sam gave him a puzzled look and he smiled and raised his coffee cup.

She raised her eyebrow briefly and then turned to Cassie with a smile. "Morning. What's up?"

"Are you okay Sam?" the young woman asked. "You're feeling okay?"

"Yup" she replied. "I feel great. So, did you speak with Jack? Wasn't it a surprise, him coming out like this?"

Cassie looked uncomfortable and glanced at Jack, who was casually taking a sip of coffee. "Uh – yeah", she answered.

"Yes, I woke up this morning and there he was. I mean, it was nice, but definitely a surprise."

Cassie closed her eyes briefly and then looked at Sam. She was no coward. "I called him", she confessed.

"You did?" San answered, not sounding surprised. "Why?"

"Sam, you _know_ why." She looked between the two adults in her life and her eyes narrowed. They were both _way_ too calm. "You told him, didn't you?"

"Told him? Oh, you mean about me being pregnant? Yes, I told him."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "You're mad at me?"

"No", Sam answered with a small smile. "I'm not mad at all. It was a nice thing you did Cas. I really needed him." Before the girl had a chance to speak she held up her hand. "I _would _ have been mad if you'd told him I was pregnant though."

"I would never have told him Sam. That was for you to do. So", she looked at Jack, who was drinking his coffee, his face giving away nothing, "how did he react?" she asked.

"Jack, why don't you tell her?" Sam leaned up against the counter and smirked at the general and man in her life.

Jack grinned and took another sip of coffee. "Hey, what can I say? I think it's great."

"You're happy?" Cassie asked, looking at Sam, an 'I told you so' look on her face.

"Thrilled", he answered, little inflection in his voice, although from the look in his eye he meant it.

"Yes!" Cassie hissed, doing a little dance. "See Sam – you didn't have to worry. And I bet Jack knows how to change diapers."

"I do", nodded Jack. He then looked at the young woman in front of him and gave a small flick of his head. That was all she needed and she ran over and threw her arms around him. He hugged her tightly. "But you'll always be my first girl you know", he said softly, into her hair.

She nodded and sniffed. After a few seconds she lifted her head and looked over at Sam, who immediately walked over and was enveloped in the small circle. The three of them hugged – and there were some tears all around, although Jack refused to admit he'd shed any. They finally broke apart and stepped away from each other – but only physically. The three of them were every bit as much a family as if there were real blood ties between them.

"So – do you want a boy or a girl?" Cassie asked as she started foraging among the food items Jack had placed on the counter.

"Uh – I haven't really had time to think about it", Jack answered. "I guess it really doesn't matter."

"Maybe you'll have twins", the college student and daughter of a doctor said, munching on a carrot. "There's more chance when you're older – not that you're _old_ – but you know."

Jack simply raised a brow. Twins?

"I'm sure I'm not having twins Cassie", San spoke calmly.

"Yeah, and you were sure you weren't pregnant either", the young woman said with a cheeky look.

"Okay, so I suppose it's possible, but highly unlikely." Sam sounded resigned, although there was a thread of humor in her voice.

"But then again" Jack commented, stealing a piece of lunch meat, "there are those super sperm!"

Cassie laughed and Sam groaned. "I told you he'd be proud of himself Sam."

"Yes you did and you were right and _I hate you_ for starting this whole thing!"

Jack just grinned and chewed.

"When do you have to go back Uncle Jack', Cassie asked after a moment.

"Tonight unfortunately. I have an important meeting tomorrow morning."

"Aw! Can't you get out of it? I mean, you cancelled with the president, surely you can cancel a simple meeting?"

"Fraid not", he told her. "As great as this is, and as glad as I am that I came, I still have duties to fulfill. Yes", he stopped Cassie by holding up his hand, "I _know_ finding out I'm going to be a father again is exciting and important but I don't think my boss will think it's a reason to cancel a meeting."

"Okay", she sighed. "Although I still think this is more important. Hey", she said, sitting up straight, "I have a great idea. Sam, why don't you go to DC with Jack? You can ask General Landry for leave. You can't go on any missions now so it would be a good time. I'm spending tomorrow with Erin and her parents offered to drive me to the airport. I'm sure I can ask if I can stay over tonight so you won't worry about me – although I'm perfectly capable of staying here by myself."

Sam laughed and started to tell her why it was impossible for her to take time off when Jack interrupted her.

"Sounds like a good idea to me", he commented, a twinkle in his eye.

"Jack, I can't just ask for leave to go visit my boyfriend", she exclaimed.

"Why not? And anyway, he doesn't need to know _why_ you're asking for leave. Cas is right – you can't go on any missions now so it seems like a good time. When was the last time you asked for leave?"

She looked at him blankly, trying to remember. It was such a rare occurrence that – "Uh, I guess when my father died", she muttered. "But Jack, you'll be busy and I don't want to get in your way and anyway, General Landry might not want me to be gone this week."

"Then Uncle Jack can just _order_ him to let you go."

"Uh – I don't think that would be such a good idea Cas", Jack grimaced.

"Would you get in trouble?"

"Yeah", he answered. "With Sam. She'd kill me if I ever attempted to interfere with her work."

"Darn right I would", she gave a mock frown. "Not that you would of course", she smiled. If there was one thing she could count on it was that Jack would never overstep his bounds when it came to her career. He had too much respect for her and for the Air Force.

"Look Carter, if you really don't want to I'll understand, but I don't think Hank will have a problem with it. You're too conscientious for your own good. It'll do him good to know you have a life outside the mountain. He won't take you for granted then."

Although Jack was mostly teasing, she knew there was an element of truth in what he said. Since Landry had been at the SGC she had been working constantly, with little time off. "Okay, I'll ask."

Both Cassie and Jack grinned and she looked at them and shook her head. "You're both incorrigible you know!" They just kept grinning.

"What about Daniel and Teal'c?" Cassie suddenly asked. "Shouldn't we tell them?"

Jack and Sam looked at each other. Jack simply shrugged as if to say it was her decision.

"I guess, although I wonder if we should wait until I'm farther along."

"And how are you going to explain why you're no longer going through the gate", Jack asked logically. "Do you really think Daniel is going to rest until he finds out the real reason? And then there's Teal'c – inscrutable, imperturbable and sneaky as hell. He'll worm it out of you in no time flat."

Sam sighed and then groaned. "You're right, I guess. It just seems so -"

"Surreal?" His brown eyes were filled with warmth and humor – and complete love.

"Yes, exactly."

"I know, but they're family. And anyway, they'll kill us if we don't tell them." Jack grinned at her, stealing another piece of meat.

She nodded. Yes, they were family – and she didn't even want to contemplate what Daniel would do if she kept this from him. So ….

"Let's call Daniel and Teal'c then", she said firmly.

"Okay – but first let's eat!"


	5. Telling Teal'c, Debriefing Daniel

"She really needs to get a bigger car", he groused as he slid into the seat. This thing was not meant for a 6'2" general with bad knees! "Ha! You're gonna have to drive around in a van soon Colonel. No more of this miniature thing you like to call a car!"

He managed to back it out of her driveway and head towards the SGC to pick up Teal'c. Daniel was making his way over on his own a little later so he'd offered to pick up the big guy. Of course, he'd forgotten about the damn car. He should have let Sam do it.

He pulled up to the gate of the mountain complex, ready to show his ID, when the soldier on duty leaned forward. "I'm sorry Sir", he said, "You'll have to drive around to the other entrance. This is for military and staff only."

He sighed. He hadn't been gone _that_ long, had he? To be fair, though, he _was_ dressed in his civvies. "I think I'm in the right place Airman." He held out his hand holding his official ID. The soldier looked at it and immediately shot to attention.

"I'm sorry General. I didn't realize it was you. You can go right in."

"Thanks." He drove forward and parked his car in a visitor's spot, which gave him a funny feeling, one he didn't like very much.

He had the same problem at the front desk, when the guard there started to direct him to the public entrance. Fortunately Sergeant Gomez walked up at that point and instantly recognized him.

"General O'Neill", he exclaimed. "Sorry Sir – Phillips is new here. It's nice to see you back!"

"Thanks Gomez. How're the wife and kid?"

"Fine Sir", the Sergeant beamed. "Although it's _kids_ now General. We had a little girl just a few weeks ago – her name's Emily."

"Congratulations Gomez! And tell your wife I'm really happy for you both. That's great. I'm uh – just here to pick up Teal'c."

"Of course Sir. Go right on in. Do you want me to call down and tell him you're coming?"

"Nah, that's okay. I'll find him." In actual fact he wanted to wander around a little bit. He was feeling particularly nostalgic today, although if he were to think about it too hard he'd realize he didn't want things to change or to go back to way they had been. No, things were going just fine – that didn't mean he didn't miss the old place though.

When he got off the elevator he immediately headed towards the gate room wondering briefly if Hank was around. He wasn't here in any official capacity and wouldn't mind saying hi to his old friend. But then again, he didn't exactly know what he'd say about why he was in Colorado. No one except Daniel and Teal'c, and now Cassie, knew of his relationship with Sam.

"Sir!"

"Walter! How ya doing?" It was good to see Harriman – he'd tried to steal him away from the SGC when he moved to DC. but hadn't been successful. He figured Hank had heard and had pulled some strings to keep him. It was too bad, really. Walter had saved his butt on more than one occasion when he'd taken over command of the base.

"Fine Sir – and you? Are you here to see General Landry?" Walter was obviously curious as to what he was doing in the SGC, especially since he hadn't been given any warning. He looked both pleased, and worried to see his former boss.

"Nah, just here to pick up Teal'c. I'm not really here Walter", he grinned at the man.

"Right Sir", Harriman smiled back. "I'll remember that and forget I saw you, although it _is _good to see you. We've missed you around here."

"Landry not treating you right?" He said with a wink. Walter knew he was just joking around and wasn't asking seriously. He would never do that to Landry.

"He's good Sir, although things aren't as – interesting – as they were with you."

Jack smirked. Yup – he did have a way of making life interesting for those he worked with. Better that than boring he thought.

"Have you seen Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson yet General?"

"Uh – I've seen Carter. Daniel's coming over – I mean _going_ over to her house this afternoon. We're meeting there – all of us – together – the four of us. Uh- Cassie's in town so we came to see her."

"I see. I'm sure she appreciates it Sir – Cassie I mean", the wily Sergeant said, a knowing look in his eye.

Jack looked at him out of narrowed eyes. What did Walter know? "Yes. Quite. Well, I'd better be going and grab Teal'c. He doesn't want to miss seeing Cassie – since she's only here this weekend and none of us have seen her for a long time and we all want to see us – all four of us - together.

"Yes Sir. Say hi to her for me."

"I will Walter, thanks", he waved a hand at his former secretary and began to turn.

"And say hi to Colonel Carter for me too!"

Jack whipped around quickly; almost sure he'd caught a smirk on Walter's face. He couldn't be sure though, so he just glared and then turned in the direction of Teal'c's quarters. Walter stood watching his retreat, a grin on his face.

"Come", Teal'c's voice answered as soon as he knocked on the door. He opened it and stuck his head inside and couldn't help but laugh at the picture his friend made. In years gone by, when he'd come to see Teal'c, more often than not he'd find his friend sitting on the floor, surrounded by candles, deep in kelnoreem. This time, Teal'c was lying in bed, a comic book in hand, and a bowl of popcorn on his lap. How times had changed!

"You've officially arrived Teal'c", Jack said.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c sat up and placed both the comic and the popcorn on his bedside table. "It is good to see you."

"And you!"

Teal'c stood and grabbed his jacket and then turned to Jack. "I am ready."

"Good – let's go then."

The two men walked, side by side down the corridor, not needing to say anything to each other. Their friendship ran deep and neither of them were ones to talk about feelings – except when they thought they were going to die, remembered Jack. They'd always understood one another and hadn't needed speech to communicate.

"How have I arrived O'Neill?" Okay – well maybe sometimes they did.

"Uh – the comic and popcorn", he explained. "You looked like a kid from Earth."

"I am not a 'kid'."

"No – well – okay, maybe not a _kid_ but – you still looked cute – and very _Tauri_!"

Teal'c was silent for a moment and then gave one, short nod. "That is good."

They were driving out of the compound before Teal'c spoke again. "For what reason are you in Colorado Springs? I believe Samantha said you were busy this weekend."

"Yeah, I was. I uh got a call from Cassie last night. She was kind of worried about something and asked me to come, so I did."

"Was it something serious?"

"No – I mean – yes – but not bad just – it was something I had to be here for."

"I see."

If he wasn't mistaken, Jack thought he heard a note of – hurt – in his friend's. He thought back to the fact that he hadn't told Teal'c about his relationship with Sam and realized he must be thinking that Jack no longer trusted him or wanted to confide in him. The more he thought about it the worse he felt.

He realized that he'd become guilty of taking Teal'c for granted. Unlike Daniel, who would raise bloody murder over not being told things, usually about Jack's innermost feelings, Teal'c was always calm and ready to wait for when – if – he was ready to talk. That didn't mean that Teal'c didn't care – in face, he knew Teal'c cared greatly. It was just so easy to always think Teal'c was fine, that he didn't get his feelings hurt.

Jack glanced at him again and made a quick decision. He saw a coffee shop ahead and quickly pulled into the parking lot.

"Is there a problem O'Neill?" Teal'c looked at him, only his eyes showing his concern.

"No, not a problem." Jack took off his seat belt and turned to face his friend. "I just – thought it would be nice to stop for a coffee. I haven't seen you for a while."

"Are things well with you and Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked after they were seated, with cups of coffee in front of them.

"Yup - things are great – really great." he'd decided that he was going to tell Teal'c about the baby. He hoped Carter would understand. It was just that – Teal'c was like a brother to him and he wanted to be able to share this with him.

After a moment of silence he sighed and put his hands through his hair. This was harder than he thought. "Look, Cassie called because she was a bit worried about Sam. She hasn't been feeling well – Sam I mean, not Cassie – and she – Cassie, not Sam – asked her, Sam – if she could maybe be – _you_ know. Well, she – Sam,– didn't think it was possible, but she – Cassie, not Sam – insisted and so they bought a test and it turned out that she _was_ – Sam, of course, not Cassie – and so she – Cassie – called me to ask me to come and I thought I'd better, although she didn't tell me _why_, except she – Cassie, not Sam – sounded kind of funny. So I came and now you know." Whew, he'd managed to do it! He looked at his friend expectantly.

Teal'c stared at him, unblinking.

"Well, what do you think?" Jack asked expectantly.

Finally – Teal'c blinked. "I do not know."

"You don't – but – I mean, you must think _something_. She was sure you'd be happy."

"Samantha or Cassandra?"

"Sam of course – oh, Cassie too."

"O'Neill, I have no idea what you are talking about. All I understood is that Cassandra was worried about Samantha and you came as a result. What is this 'test' you speak of?"

Jack replayed his words in his own mind. Had he forgotten to actually _tell_ him? He shook his head. What an idiot.

"She's pregnant Teal'c."

Another stare. "Cassandra or Samantha?"

He laughed – he couldn't help it. "Sam – Sam's pregnant", he clarified.

"And you are the father." Fortunately it wasn't a question, but rather a statement. "Are you pleased?"

"I'm – thrilled."

"Then congratulations are in order." Teal'c reached out with his hand and grasped Jack's arm tightly. "I am very happy for you O'Neill – for you and Samantha. This is wonderful news."

"Yeah, it is. I was a little stunned at first. I mean, we hadn't planned this or anything. She was on birth control so it - " he bit his lip. Should he be telling Teal'c all of this? "Anyway, she _is_ pregnant and I'm going to be a father again."

"You will be a wonderful father", his friend told him seriously. "And your child will be brave and strong and very intelligent."

"Yeah?"

"Indeed – it has Samantha as its mother."

It took a second before he realized that Teal'c was teasing him, and then he cracked a laugh. "Just for that I don't think I'll ask you to be godfather Teal'c. Although you're probably right about Carter's genes being better than mine."

"No – the child will get those qualities from both of you and will be fortunate to have you as father, and Samantha as mother." He frowned suddenly. "What is this 'godfather'? I have no wish to be a 'god'."

"No", Jack laughed. "Not 'god' as in uh _god_. Godfather is someone who the parents ask to be a special person in the child's life, to be there to guide and support him, or her. It's an old tradition and is very special person. We want both you and Daniel to stand as godfathers to the baby."

"Then I am honored O'Neill, that you would ask me. I promise you that I will take the role very seriously and will always be there for your child – and for you and Colonel Carter."

"Thanks Teal'c."

"What will happen now? I do not believe that she will be able to continue to travel through the gate. Is it not true that women who are bearing a child are no longer permitted to do so?"

"Yeah, that's true. She's going to speak with General Landry tomorrow and she'll be grounded, at least until the baby comes."

"I see. And what of you?"

"I'm already grounded Teal'c." He breathed deeply and let out a huff of breath. "I'm going to retire."

"You are certain? The president will not be happy."

"No, I expect he'll be really pissed but – I missed a lot of moments in Charlie's life when he was tiny – I was overseas. I don't want to do that with this child. I want to spend time with him or her and be there when my child walks and learns to talk and – I want to enjoy him or her."

Teal'c nodded and reached out and grasped Jack's arm again. "I understand and I honor you for this decision, although I know you will be missed in the program. Will you return to Colorado?"

"I think so – as long as Sam is posted here anyway."

"That is good. I would wish to be close to my –"

"Goddaughter – or godson. Crap, it would be a lot easier if I knew what it was going to be."

"Is it not going to be a human child?" Teal'c asked, a confused frown on his face.

Jack laughed again. "I hope so. No, I meant -" he saw the gleam in Teal'c's eyes and stopped. "Okay – you have to stop that Teal'c!"

"Stop what O'Neill?" A small grin appeared on his face.

"Pretending to be so clueless! Come on", he told his friend, standing up and leaving a five dollar bill on the table. "Let's go. Sam wants to see you and so does Cassie."

"Was Samantha pleased?"

"Yeah – after she got over the shock." They walked out to Sam's car and both squeezed into the front seat. Jack figured the two of them must look ridiculous squashed into the tiny car. "She's worried because she doesn't know how to change a diaper."

"I believe that Samantha Carter will learn quickly and will be an excellent mother."

"I have no doubt at all Teal'c." Jack smiled and pulled out into the road.

Sam wondered what was taking the men so long, although she figured that Jack had probably met some people at the SGC and was talking with them. She hoped he wasn't too long – he had to leave this evening and she wanted to spend as much time as possible with him.

It was only a few minutes later when she heard her car and went to the front door, opening it to wait for the two men. She had to laugh at the picture of the two of them in her car. She wished she had a camera.

Jack got to the door first and leaned over, giving her a quick kiss. "I hope you don't mind, but I told him", he whispered softly. She reached up and softly touched his cheek, letting him know that it was fine.

Teal'c arrived then and didn't say a word, he simply reached out and took her into his arms, giving her a big Jaffa sized hug.

"I am happy for you Samantha", he told her. "As I told O'Neill, you will be an excellent mother."

"Thank you Teal'c", she answered, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "That means a lot. I hope Jack told you we want you to be a godfather – you and Daniel."

"He did. I am honored and will fulfill my obligations seriously."

"Thank you", she repeated. "Now come on. Cassie is dying to see you." The loud squeal suddenly coming from down the hall gave truth to her statement.

Daniel

Daniel was pleased for his friends, really he was. He admitted – to himself only – that he was also a little envious. It's not that he begrudged them their happiness, but it was hard seeing them become a couple while he was still single.

Teal'c had his family on Chulak and he'd met Ishta and things seemed to be going well there. It made him feel rather, left out, a feeling he'd never really had with his teammates before. Oh, he knew they'd feel terrible if they suspected he felt that way. It's not really anything they'd done, it was just that things were different now. Life was changing, Sg-1 was changing, and he didn't know if he was ready.

At least Sam seemed to be staying put as part of their team. He knew Jack must hate the long-distance relationship, but he also put duty first and knew that both of them were needed where they were. Really then, it shouldn't be too bad.

He arrived at Sam's and turned off his engine. He sat for a couple of minutes, trying to get into a better mood, before he opened the door and headed up the front steps. He reached out and rang the bell.

"Daniel!" Jack was standing there, a huge grin on his face. Without waiting for Daniel to move he reached forward and pulled him into a hug.

Daniel's eyebrows went up. Jack usually wasn't this demonstrative unless someone, usually him, had almost died – or actually died. He knew that Jack considered him a close friend but he usually wasn't the man to show it so overtly.

"Hi Jack", he said as soon as the other man released him. "It's good to see you. How's it going?"

"Good Daniel – really good. Come on in."

Okay – that was weird", thought Daniel. It just confirmed how much things had already changed. Jack had _never_, in all the years they'd been together, invited him into Sam's house. He had always been extremely careful to not overstep – and, in fact, had often aired on the side of caution when it came to Sam. Now he was acting as if it was his house.

"So, I didn't think you could come this weekend. Sam said you were really busy with some things in DC."

"I was", Jack admitted. "But Cassie was here and I hadn't seen her for a long time so -"

"So he blew off the president Daniel", Cassie called from across the living room.

As soon as Daniel saw her he grinned and opened his arms. Cassie ran and threw herself at one of her favorite uncles. "Hey Cassie, it's good to see you!"

"You too Uncle Daniel. I'm so glad everyone's here."

At that Daniel glanced around to see Sam and Teal'c standing side-by-side, huge grins on their faces. Sam looked good, he thought, really good. In fact, he didn't remember her ever having that particular – glow – about her before. He gave a silent sigh. He _really_ couldn't be resentful of the fact that she and Jack were finally together. They both really deserved it after so long.

"You're looking great Sam", he told her. "What's this guy been doing to you?" He looked in surprise at Cassie, who'd choked on a laugh. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine", the young girl said, although she instantly went off into peals of laughter.

Daniel turned to Jack, who had a completely blank look on his face, then to Sam, who wouldn't look at him and whose face was red. Finally he turned to his friend, the man he could always trust to be honest. "Teal'c?" The big guy grinned and shrugged. "Okay, what's going on here?" he asked, looking back and forth between his friends.

"Nothing Daniel", Jack answered. "Ignore Cassie, it's just teenage stuff."

"It is not Uncle Jack!" Cassie exclaimed. She opened her mouth to say more when she got _that look_ from Sam. Geesh, she was already acting like a mother!

"Come on, let's all sit down. It's great to see you guys." Jack bounced into the living room and sat on the couch. Sam instantly went and curled up beside him. Teal'c sat in the big armchair and Cassie curled up on the floor at his feet. Daniel stayed standing, leaning against the fireplace mantle. "So, how are things going Danny? Found any interesting rocks lately?"

Daniel sighed and shook his head. "Since you get daily reports from the SGC", he informed Jack, "I'm sure you know as well as I do what's new. In fact, you probably have a better idea than I do."

Jack shrugged. "Nah – I see 'artifacts' and unless it says _honkin big space gun_ in brackets beside it, I ignore it."

"Mmm hmm, I'm sure. So you're nothing but a pretty face in DC, right?"

"Yup, that's me – Pentagon eye candy!"

Daniel snorted – along with Sam. "So, why are you _really_ here? Not that I don't think Jack would come and see you Cas, but I get the feeling there's something he's not telling me, that you're _all_ not telling me. So – what is it?"

Sam stood up and went to stand beside Daniel. She gave him a big smile and then hugged him. "You're right Daniel, there's another reason."

"Is everything okay?" He was immediately frowning, regarding everyone, Sam especially, with a worried look. "Has something happened?"

"Well, you remember when you asked Sam what Uncle Jack has been doing to her -"Cassie chirped in.

"Cassie!" Sam spoke to her sharply. "Be quiet. This is not the time for that."

The young woman grimaced and nodded. "Sorry", she said, although she didn't sound terribly repentant. She even grinned when Jack winked at her.

"I just found something out Daniel", Sam faced him once again, "and Jack and I wanted both you and Teal'c to know right away since you're family."

"What?' Daniel frowned again. What was this all about?

"I'm pregnant."

It took a few seconds for it to register. Daniel stared at her blankly, trying to figure out what she meant. She was _pregnant_? Then it sunk in. "What? You're – but – you've only been seeing each other for a few weeks."

"That's what I said", Sam agreed. "But as Cassie reminded me, it only takes once."

"Only once if you have super -"

"Don't say it Jack", Sam warned. Cassie gurgled.

"What? What were you going to say?" Daniel faced his friend, highly suspicious. He was also desperately trying to avoid thinking about what he'd been just told.

"Nothing Daniel", Sam said with a groan. "It's just some silly nonsense that Cassie started and now Jack won't stop. He's just feeling very -"

"- proud", Cassie added.

"Yes, proud – about the fact that I got pregnant while on birth control."

"You were on birth control?"

"Of course. Daniel you know that women going through the gate have to be on it."

"Oh – yeah."

Jack looked at Daniel with narrowed eyes, suddenly realizing that his friend was reacting rather strangely to their news. "Daniel?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Did you hear what Sam just said?"

"About being on birth control?"

"No", he looked disgusted. "About being pregnant?"

"Oh – yeah." Daniel stood for a second, seeming to look out blankly into space. "Uh – congratulations."

Jack frowned, wondering what had gotten into his friend. He noticed that Sam was looking rather disappointed and he wanted to shoot Daniel. "Danny?" He tried again. Maybe Daniel was in shock.

"Yes Jack?"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"About what?"

"_Daniel_! Are you okay?" Sam moved over to him and took his arm and led him to the couch, where she forced him to sit. "Are you feeling sick?"

"Sick? No, I'm fine." He peered at his friend and teammate and suddenly realized that he hadn't reacted well. He'd felt stunned at first, and then a wave of resentment had washed through him – resentment that Jack and Sam had a life together and were moving on, resentment that Teal'c seemed to be getting his life together and resentment that Sg-1 was clearly at an end. Now though, as he sat looking at the worried faces of his friends, he realized that he was being not only petty, but was forgetting an essential fact. Sg-1 might be at an end, but their friendship, their family, would continue. They had been through too much together – through life and death, love and tragedy, hurt and comfort – to ever lose what they had.

He regarded Sam and Jack and noticed again how she seemed to glow. And then there was Jack. He thought back to that first mission, to the dark and tormented man who wanted to die, and saw that that man was gone. There was a look in Jack's eyes, a purpose, a contentment, a _hope_ that he'd never seen before. Standing in front of him was a man who had been given a new chance in life and he was grasping it tightly with both hands and wasn't letting go.

Suddenly Daniel felt a surge of hope himself. He'd lost the woman of his dreams, his wife, but he knew that it did not have to mean the end of joy or family or of the future. Things _were_ changing and it was going to be hard, but it was also an opportunity to look for new adventures, new lives – and new hope.

And besides that – Jack was going to be a father again and he was going to have the opportunity to tease the heck out of the man from now on. He slowly started to smile. A baby Jack! What a wonderful thing for all of them. He was going to be an uncle – again. "Congratulations", he said again. This time it was uttered with heart and with true joy. He walked over to Jack and pulled him up and gave him a hug. "I'm happy for you", he said softly.

"Yeah", Jack spoke seriously. "I never thought – It's been a long road Daniel, but I made it, and so will you."

Daniel nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I think you're right." With another smile he turned to Sam and enveloped her in a huge hug. "Hey you!" he said. "What the heck are you doing having a baby with Jack? Don't you realize that you're taking your life in your hands by reproducing him?"

Sam laughed and returned Daniel's hug. "I'll just have to rely on you and Teal'c to keep him in line", she told him.

"Him? Jack or the baby?"

"Both", she replied. "We want you to be godfather, along with Teal'c", she told him. "We also want you all around a lot!"

"That's cuz she doesn't know how to change diapers and needs the help."

"I think she'll pick it up pretty quickly Jack", Daniel told him.

"Darn right she will", O'Neill answered. "No way I'm doing all of them. I didn't' make general to change a bunch of dirty diapers! That's a job for – colonels."

"In your dreams O'Neill", his loving girlfriend snorted. "I'll feed em, you change em!"

Everyone laughed and settled in to enjoy their time together. As the day wore on it was increasingly evident that everyone was happy for the couple. Even Daniel, who'd had some pangs of envy in the beginning, was now thrilled with the thought of being an uncle again.

"Hey guys", he came over to where Jack and Sam were sitting together.

"What is it Daniel?" Jack took a swig of pop and looked at his friend.

"If it's a boy you can name it 'Daniel' and if it's a girl you can name it 'Danielle'." He smiled as if he'd just invented the cure for cancer.

"Uh -"

"I also believe Murray is a fine name for a boy", Teal'c glared at him, ready to do battle.

"Maybe, but it doesn't work as a girl's name." They could all hear Daniel's silent _so there_.

"No, but Muriel is an attractive name and works as well as Danielle - better." Teal'c rebutted.

"Hey – if it's a girl it'll have to be Cassandra", threw in their almost-daughter.

Jack sighed and looked at Sam. "We're created a bunch of monsters!"

"Yeah, and just wait until Walter, Ferretti and Hammond weigh in."

"Oh crap!"

His girlfriend and the mother of his child nodded. "Mmm hmm. Crap indeed!"


	6. Sam's Generals

_**Just a short one tonight folks. This is about Landry's reaction to Sam's news.**_

"I wish you didn't have to go", she murmured into his shoulder. The others were still in her living room but Jack had taken her back to her bedroom to say goodbye. He had to catch an evening transport back to DC. As it was, he would get in late and then have to get up early for his meeting.

"Me too", he answered, giving her a soft kiss on her temple. "But hopefully you'll be able to fly out tomorrow or Tuesday and spend a few days."

"If General Landry lets me."

"Hank's a good guy. I'm sure he will and if not -"

"Jack?" she said, leaning back and looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"What? I'm not going to do anything. We'll just have to sick Teal'c on him."

She laughed and rested her head on his chest again, and stood there quietly, just enjoying being close to him. It had been a wonderful day although she was still half in shock over the pregnancy. She hadn't had time to even think about what it was going to mean and she and Jack hadn't really discussed anything, beyond the fact that they were both happy about it. They would have to talk though, and soon. This little being was going to change their lives in profound ways – she just didn't know what those ways were as of yet.

"You're thinkin' too much", he murmured into her ear. "Just enjoy. We have lots of time to figure things out."

"But -"

"But nothing Carter. All you need to do right now is be happy and to know that I am here for you and the baby one hundred and ten percent. We're gonna do just fine."

She chuckled, knowing that it was going to be hard for her to relax – that just wasn't who she was. She liked to figure things out, to plan, to come up with solutions for everything. Jack, on the other hand, was often content to let things be and to allow the answers to come when they were needed. She took a deep breath and decided, right there and then, that she was going to listen to him this time and _not_ worry – at least not too much.

"You'd better get going", she finally said.

"Tryin' to get rid of me already Carter?"

She swatted him lightly. "Don't even joke about something like that O'Neill. If I could I'd tie you up and keep you here."

"Really?" he waggled his brow. "Sounds like fun!"

"Jack", she laughed. "Now get going! Daniel's going to drive you to the airport. I'd go but I need to take Cassie over to her friend's house and -"

"And take a nice warm bath and relax." He took her in his arms and they shared a long and tender kiss. "I'll see you soon Sam and remember I love you." He then leaned over and spoke to her stomach. "And I love you too little bean. You take care of yourself and your Mommie!"

"Little bean?"

"Well, it's not quite a tadpole yet so -"

She laughed again – loving how he could make her do that even at the saddest, most difficult moments of her life. "I love you too."

She watched as he drove away in the car with Daniel and then turned back to Teal'c and Cassie. She really hoped Landry would give her that leave.

She couldn't believe how nervous she was. She'd had breakfast in the commissary with both Daniel and Teal'c and they'd given her all sorts of encouragement but still, she had never expected to have to do this. She didn't know quite how she felt about not going through the gate, at least for the foreseeable future. She did hate the fact that she'd left the other two members of her team in the lurch.

* * *

"Colonel Carter, how are you?"

"Oh, good morning Walter." Sam looked up in surprise at the Sergeant. She'd totally forgotten that he'd be lurking outside of Landry's office. She gave herself an internal kick – the poor man wasn't _lurking_ – he was Landry's assistant and had every right to be here. "I'm fine, thank you. And you?"

"Fine Ma'am. I saw General O'Neill yesterday", he informed her. "He's looking good."

"Yes, he is", she nodded.

"He said he was here to see Cassie. I hope everything went well."

"Uh – yeah, it was great. We had the whole team there and Cassie – it was good, very good."

"I'm glad. I know how much the general enjoys coming to see you – and Cassie of course."

"Of course", she managed to give a small laugh. Jack was right. Walter definitely knew something. She was pretty sure, however, that whatever he knew he'd keep to himself – or at least she hoped so.

"Is General Landry in", she finally asked.

"Yes Ma'am. Just go ahead and knock – he's not doing anything urgent right now."

She had to take a deep breath before finally getting the courage to knock on the door. At the general's 'come in', she took another breath and turned the handle.

"Colonel Carter. Come in. What can I do for you?"

She liked General Landry and she knew that Jack did too. In fact it was he who had recommended Landry for the position. The two of them went way back, although neither man spoke openly about how they knew each other. Still, Landry wasn't Jack or Hammond – both of whom she'd had a very close working relationship with. She respected the present general; she just didn't know him all that well.

"Uh Sir, hi." Okay – that was profound Sam. "I needed to speak with you about something rather urgent General."

Landry's usually pleasant face quickly changed and a frown began to appear. "Have a seat Colonel." After she was seated he leaned forward, a concerned look in his eye. "What is it? I hope you're alright?"

"I'm fine Sir, thank you. But it is about me – I mean – I'm afraid I won't be able to go on the mission this week – or at all – at least not for quite a while." She closed her eyes briefly. Just spit it out Sam.

"You won't – can I ask why?"

"I'm – I'm pregnant Sir."

Landry stared at her, his face blank. Sam was pretty sure he had been blindsided and didn't know quite what to say.

"This wasn't planned", she quickly filled the silence. "I mean – I was on birth control, as is required for all women going through the gate. I don't know – I guess – it just didn't work and so now I'm … pregnant."

"Uh – " Landry finally blinked. "Are congratulations in order?"

"Yes Sir", she gave him a brief smile. "I'm – we're happy but honestly, it wasn't planned. It was something of a shock in fact."

"I see. Well, as long as you're happy that's what's important so – congratulations Colonel. As for not going through the gate, I'm afraid you're correct. We'll have to take you off of active service, at least until after the baby is born."

"That's fine Sir. I am really sorry about this. I hate the fact that I'm leaving you and my team in the lurch. I hope you'll be able to find a replacement for me."

Landry gave a small laugh. "I'm afraid that won't be possible. Jack was right when he told me you were one of a kind Colonel. Still, I'll see what we can do. And don't worry – this is good news and we'll make do just fine."

"Thank you Sir", she gave a relieved smile. "Uh, there was one other thing – but I totally understand if it's not possible."

"What is it Colonel?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could take a few days leave. I don't have anything pressing on my plate this week – and since I can't go on the mission with Daniel and Teal'c, I thought maybe I could take some time? This all happened so suddenly and I need to – figure out what we're going to do."

Landry smiled. "That should be fine Colonel. If you can just send me a report on any projects you're working on before you go, then take the rest of the week off."

"Thank you Sir", she felt relieved and knew Jack would be thrilled. She stood up slowly. "I should be able to get everything to you this morning. I'll also let Daniel and Teal'c know that I'm off the rest of the week."

"Do they know about the pregnancy?"

"Yes Sir. I told them this weekend. They were happy for me, although they're trying to convince us that we need to name the baby after one of them."

Landry cracked up at that, obviously enjoying the idea of the two men fighting over whose name the baby would have. "What if it's a girl?"

"Danielle or Muriel Sir."

That caused him to laugh harder. "What about 'Jack' or 'Jacqueline'? I'm sure O'Neill wants to be in on this as well." He looked startled. "Does he know? I'll have to inform him that you're restricted for gate travel."

"He knows Sir", she nodded.

"And he's not insisting you name the baby after him?"

"No, he didn't suggest that, at least not yet."

"Probably a good thing. People might get a little suspicious if you name your child after your former commander. It might give rise to rumors and that's the last thing you need."

Sam thought for the barest second about whether she should say anything or not. Not quite sure how Landry would react, she opted for discretion. "I don't think I'll name the baby Jack", she answered, although inside she wondered if it wouldn't be a great name for her – their – child. Somehow she suspected that Jack wouldn't go for it.

"Thank you again Sir."

"No problem Colonel." Landry stood up and moved from behind his desk. He held his hand out. "I am thrilled for you. Just take care of yourself."

"I will General – thank you."

All the way to her office she wondered if she'd done the right thing. _Should_ he have told him? Would he be angry when he found out whose baby it was? She glanced over at Walter, who was giving her a friendly smile. Yup, he definitely knew something.

As soon as she arrived back in her office she pulled out her phone and called Jack's cell.

"Hello, O'Neill here."

"Hi, it's me."

"Hi." She could almost hear him straightening up and looking a little bit happier now that he knew it was her on the line. "What's up?"

"I told General Landry – about the baby."

"Good. How'd he take it?"

"Very well considering. He congratulated me and told me not to worry about the timing."

"Good, although I didn't expect anything different from him. He's a decent guy."

"Yes, he is. One day you're going to have to tell me where you know him from."

Jack deftly avoided promising any such thing. Instead he turned the subject neatly. "So, what about -"

"He gave me leave", she interrupted. "I just have to send him some notes to let him know what I was working on and then I can go."

"_Excellent_", he answered in a theatrical voice. "Can you come this afternoon?"

"I'll try, but I have to pack. I'll check with Petersen to see if there are any flights."

"Good."

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"I told the general about Teal'c and Daniel and the name thing."

"Mmm hmm?" She could tell from his voice that he was confused as to why she was telling him this.

"He asked if you also wanted me to name the baby after you."

"Really? It's kind of a nice idea. I hadn't really thought of it be-"

"Jack!"

"You don't like it?"

"No – I mean – I wasn't thinking about the name, but when he said that I wondered if I should tell him about you – that you're the father I mean."

"Oh, I see. And – did you?"

"No. I kind of -"

"Chickened out?"

"I did _not_ chicken out. I just thought it maybe wasn't the right time."

"You chickened out."

She sighed. "Okay – yes, I did. I just don't know what he's going to think – what anyone's going to think."

"Sam, we talked about this. I thought you said you were okay with it?" He sounded suddenly serious, and she could detect a thread of worry in his voice.

"Of course I'm okay with it Jack", she reassured him. "It's just – I don't know quite how to handle it. I mean, a relationship between us was one thing, but now everyone's going to see that we're – "

"Sleeping together?"

"Yes! You don't have to worry. You're in DC and no one will look at you and go 'General O'Neill's sleeping with the woman who used to serve under him. – And _don't_ even say it. I do _not_ serve you in any way, _especially _not in bed."

"I wasn't going to say a thing."

"No, but you were thinking it!"

"So now I'm going to get in trouble for what I'm thinking?"

She laughed. "No – as long as you think good things about me!"

"Always", he answered sincerely. "Now don't worry about Hank or about what people will say. I have a suspicion that no one at the SGC is going to be surprised that we're together. As for the baby, I bet you'll find that everyone is happy for you."

"I hope so", she sighed.

"Carter!" he warned.

"I know, I'm thinking too much. Look, I'd better go so I can try and catch a transport today. I want to see you."

"Me too Carter. You go and _don't worry_. Everything will be just fine."

She was smiling when she hung up the phone. How did he do that? How did he always make her feel better? She turned and faced her computer, wanting to finish quickly so she could get to DC and to Jack.

* * *

Hank was buried deeply in the latest mission report from Sg-1 when the phone rang. He had to figure out who he could possibly get to replace Colonel Carter. He hadn't been kidding when he said he _couldn't_ really replace her. There was no one quite like her. Hell, there was no one like _any_ member of Sg-1. They were certainly a unique team. He lifted the phone absently, wondering if Jack missed being a part of Sg-1. He rather suspected he did.

"Hello."

"Hank."

Speak of the devil! It was O'Neill himself. For a brief moment he wondered if Jack somehow could see into his mind – or at least into his office. He was tempted to look around to see if there was a camera anywhere – at least a camera he didn't know about. He laughed to himself. Jack O'Neill would never do such a thing.

"General? What can I do for you?"

"Nothing Hank. Uh – this isn't an official call."

"No?" Hank was curious. As much as he and Jack had been friends for a lot of years, they weren't ones to call and chat. "What kind of call is it then?"

"Uh – a personal one. I understand that Carter was in to see you this morning."

"Ye-es", Hank answered, not giving any details. The content of his discussion with Colonel Carter was confidential.

"And she told you she can't go through the gate anymore?"

"Jack – what is this about?"

Jack sighed loudly – Hank could almost see him running his hands through his hair, leaving it standing straight up. "Well you see - I may have had something to do with that."

Hank frowned in confusion. "What? To do with what?"

"With her not going through the gate."

"How – what – what the hell are you talking about Jack? I _know_ why she can't go through the gate and it doesn't have anything to do with you."

"Well – yes it does, actually."

"Okay, I'm assuming _you_ know the reason behind her removal from active duty?"

"Yup – she's pregnant and pregnant women can't go through the gate."

"So, how does that have anything to do with you?"

The silence on the phone seemed to stretch on forever, but in actual fact it was only a few brief seconds. It was enough time, however, for the light bulb to go on. Landry sat up straight, his eyes bulging in shock.

"You're not telling me -?"

"What?"

"Oh my God – Jack."

"Yes Hank?" O'Neill answered, his voice thick with innocence.

"You – it _was _you."

"Hank?"

"You – you're the father, aren't you?"

"Yup."

This time the silence went on for longer.

"Uh – Hank?"

"Shut up Jack", Landry answered calmly. "I'm just thinking of ways to kill you that aren't going to get me in trouble."

"Oh."

It was almost two minutes later before Landry was able to speak. "You made me lose my best officer."

"I know – I'd like to say I'm really sorry but -"

"But you're not?"

"Nope", Jack answered, popping the 'p'. "Not in the slightest."

At that Landry began to laugh. "You are so going to pay for this O'Neill!"

Jack sighed dramatically. "Believe me Hank, I know. Diapers, not enough sleep, teething, colic."

"Teenagers, college …"

"By then I'll probably be in a nursing home and won't care."

"Congratulations Jack. As much as I hate you for doing this, I am really happy for you."

"Thanks Hank." Jack grew serious. "I know Carter feels badly about letting you down but it really wasn't planned."

"I know, she told me. It doesn't matter though. If you're both happy that's all that's important. So I assume she's flying to DC to spend the rest of the week with you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, have a great time and again, congratulations. And next time you're here, you owe me a _huge_ steak dinner and as much as I can drink."

"Deal. Thanks Hank. I appreciate your understanding."

"You're welcome - Daddy."


	7. Tips

**_I'm in Montreal on a vacation with my husband (and without kids). If you've never been here, this is an amazing city to visit! Great food, people and wonderful history and things to do. Sigh - I'm loving it! This started as a single chapter but grew long so this is part one - part two to be posted shortly. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I'm glad people are enjoying this silly little piece of fluff._**

"I was thinking." He was lying on the bed beside her, although he had moved down the mattress so that his head was parallel with her naked stomach, where his hand was drawing faint circles.

"Mmm", she answered, her body and mind totally relaxed and happy – and not paying much attention to anything other than the feeling of him touching her skin with his hands, his rough but oh so gentle hands.

"About you being at the SGC", he continued.

"Mmm hmm", this time she gave half an ear to what he was saying although as his fingers moved lower she quickly lost the thread.

"Are you listening to me?" he asked, a touch of humor in his voice.

"Mmm hmm."

"You are not!" His hands stopped their exploration and he lifted his head. "Are you sleeping?" he asked suspiciously, her body looking too relaxed for consciousness.

"No", she murmured.

"Okay then – I was thinking." He paused and watched her until finally her eyes opened. Well, to be exact it was just _one_ eye, but it was enough to allow him to continue.

"Remember you said you felt uncomfortable about – you know – being pregnant and everything? Because then everyone would know about us."

"About us sleeping together", she said drowsily.

"Yeah – okay – although why you imagine they _wouldn't_ think we were sleeping together is beyond me", he said with unassailable logic.

"But they wouldn't _know_."

"Okay fine – so they'll _know_ we were – are – sleeping together. And they're going to know sooner rather than later when the word gets out that you're no longer on active duty. That'll really start the rumors!"

"I know", she answered sadly. "But I don't see that there's anything I can do. They won't let me go through the gate. I wish I didn't have to say anything now – at least not until I'm farther along, but if I don't the rumors will be even worse."

"Exactly. So – I've been thinking."

"You said that", she said, looking down at him affectionately.

"Yeah – well – you know I've been getting constant memos from Torrance."

"Uh – no I didn't."

"I must have told you? He's been bugging me for months." He lifted his head off the mattress and peered at her out of narrowed eyes.

"No, you didn't say anything to me about it."

"Oh – must have been my other girlfriend – ouch!"

"Serves you right! _I'm_ your only girlfriend – and I better stay that way."

Jack sighed deeply. "Fine – if that's the way you want it! Geesh – sleep with them and get them pregnant and they think you're theirs!"

"Damn right you're mine – and don't you forget it!"

He grinned and laid his head back down and returned to drawing on her stomach. "Well, as I'm sure I told _someone_ – General Torrance at Area 51 has been sending me memos for the last few months complaining about the incompetent people he has working for him. According to him, they've got a six month backlog, _plus_, they've managed to destroy, or at least mutilate, a number of priceless alien objects."

"He's right about that!"

"Uh – what part?"

"All of it. It drives me crazy. We go out there, risking our lives, in order to find something that will help us defend ourselves and the idiots at Area 51 destroy whatever we bring back."

"How would you like to change that?" Jack asked, his hands stopping their incessant 'writing'.

"Change – what are you talking about Jack?"

"Well, I was thinking -"

"Aaaargh!" she laughed. "I _know_ you were thinking – _what_ were you thinking."

"That you could take a transfer to Area 51 until the baby comes. That way you would be away from the SGC – so no nosy questions or speculative looks. We could announce that you were requested specifically by Torrance because of your expertise with alien - stuff. And, since things are quiet right now in the galaxy, it's a good time for you to move over into another area. No one will think it's strange, especially if it's only a temporary assignment."

The only way she knew that Jack was nervous was by the fact that his hand had stopped moving over her abdomen – and instead was tightly clenched. She put her hand down and laid it gently on his soft hair, giving him assurance that she wasn't offended by his suggestion, although she wasn't ready to comment on it.

He lifted his head slightly and twisted it so that he was looking at her. "I'm not telling you what you should do", he explained carefully. He put his head back down. "I was just thinkin'."

"I know", she smiled, thinking what a dear, sweet, crazy man he was. "And I appreciate it. I'm not quite sure -" her voice faded out and she leaned back on the pillow, her eyes closed. What _did_ she think about the idea? She hadn't ever considered leaving the SGC, even for a short time. But it did sound attractive right now – not just because it would take her away from the prying eyes and comments, but it would allow her to work on some of the things Sg-1 and other teams had brought back, items which it had killed her to let go of so that they could be shipped off to people who didn't have a clue. "Would I be in charge? Of the alien artifacts and devices I mean?"

"I'm sure Torrance would agree to that. He's not a scientist."

"What's he like?"

"Um – a pretty good guy. He can be a bit stuffy, but he's fair and treats his people well. They seem to like and respect him."

She nodded, knowing that was the most important thing. An officer like Torrance could make his superior like him, but if the men and women under him didn't, then she wouldn't want to work for him – although in the Air Force that wasn't always an option. For her, however, it was.

"Okay", she said suddenly, "I'll do it."

He lifted his head again and looked at her, this time with surprise. "You will? Just like that?"

"Yes. Didn't you want me to?"

"No, yes – I mean – I just thought you'd take longer to think about it. I'm glad though – I think you'll like it." He suddenly grinned. "Although now that I think about it I don't know if it _is_ such a good idea."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Why not?"

"Samantha Carter, exceptional geek, surrounded by intriguing doohickeys! I'll _never_ get you to leave them and come up for air!"

"Hmm – all those 'doohickeys'. I don't know General – it sounds like heaven to me."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I bet you won't even have time for your boyfriend."

"Oh, I don't know – if he keeps doing _that_", she squeaked as his hand suddenly dipped lower. "I'll _definitely_ have time for him."

* * *

There was some consternation at the SGC when it was announced that Lieutenant Colonel Carter had been seconded to Area 51 for the next few months. Daniel wasn't particularly happy, but he understood. Teal'c nodded gravelly. "It is a good solution", he intoned, understanding instantly the reason behind it.

The other men and women on the base were also not happy to lose one of their own, but not suspicious either. Many of them, especially the science staff, thought it was a smart move on the part of the brass. She was congratulated, told she would be missed, and given a going-away party. If Walter looked at her with a sympathetic eye – which also contained a distinctive twinkle – she didn't acknowledge it.

She'd been in Nevada for three weeks and she hadn't seen Jack in that time. Even though they'd spoken every night – and she'd finally convinced him to set up Skype on his computer – she missed his actual presence. She was also feeling more emotional than usual partly due to the pregnancy and partly due to all the changes in her life. She'd actually burst into tears with him last night and, although she'd assured him it was really nothing, he'd looked all worried and upset. She'd hated doing that to him and it hadn't been intentional – she just really missed him.

She'd found a good OB in Las Vegas and had been that morning. Fortunately, everything was looking fine, although it was still too early to really know anything anyway. She'd figured out her due date on her own and the doctor had confirmed it. She had started taking extra folic acid as soon as she knew she was pregnant and the doctor had recommended a good pre-natal vitamin. She was scheduled for an 18 week ultrasound but until then there was really nothing to do – other than feel sorry for herself about being in a brand new place, with people she didn't know and Jack thousands of miles away. She sniffed and went to find the ice cream.

The next day she got back from work, tired and crabby. General Torrance had been totally right – the people there were _Morons_! She'd already written up about ten pages of notes on changes that needed to be made and knew it wasn't going to go down well with the science and engineering staff. She realized, for the first time, what being in charge of a department really meant. There wasn't the team camaraderie that existed on the Sg teams – this was about management, about making tough, unpopular decisions and about looking at outcomes, efficiency and effectiveness. Sadly, she was even going to recommend getting rid of a couple of people who were clearly in the wrong department. They'd been enjoying an easy sinecure without producing anything. That was going to change.

Sam hated it – and yet a small part of her also relished it. That, of course, made her feel guilty. It's not that she wanted to cause pain to anyone – but she loved the idea of increasing efficiency, whether it was with a spaceship, a naquada generator or within a department. She was now on a mission and she was going to do the best damn job she could.

She stopped suddenly and wondered about Jack – General O'Neill. She'd always thought he was an amazing leader – but of field teams and in combat situations. Suddenly being in a management position herself, she wondered how he did it in his new job at the Pentagon – and during his time as CO of the SGC. Since leaving Sg-1 he'd been in essentially the same position she was in now – on a much grander scale. Did he worry about staffing and budgets and outcomes? God – she supposed so. It was a new insight into the man she loved and it surprised her, but also impressed her tremendously. How in hell did he do it while pretending to be so clueless and to hate paperwork? She'd have to ask him.

She sat on her couch, exhausted, stressed and feeling depressed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. If she was back at the SGC she'd at least have Daniel to talk to, or Teal'c. Hell, she could probably even talk to Walter! But no, she was all alone here with no one and Jack was only on the end of the phone, not in her arms where he belonged.

When the doorbell rang she frowned, wondering who could be at her door. Maybe it was one of her neighbors? She'd met one or two of them but the ones on her left had been away when she'd moved in. She pulled herself to her feet, wishing that whoever it was would go away. She didn't feel up to socializing.

When she opened her front door all she saw was a huge bouquet of flowers, held up in front of the person delivering them.

"Flowers for Samantha Carter", a foreign sounding voice said.

"Oh" Jack must have sent them – the sweet man! "Thank you – just give me a minute." She turned to find her purse to give the delivery man a tip. It was as she turned that she looked down and noticed – wait – those looked just like Jack's shoes. She drew her hand to her mouth and then grinned.

"Uh – I'm sorry, I don't have any cash for a tip. How would you like to come in and I could give you sex instead?"

The flowers shook slightly and then a voice she recognized spoke to her from behind the flowers. "It's a big bouquet – it'll require a _big_ tip."

She laughed and reached over and pulled his hand down – to see the grinning face of General O'Neill, flower delivery boy extraordinaire. "Oh, that could be arranged." She took the flowers and set them on her hall table and then wrapped her arms around him. "I don't know what the hell you're doing here, but I'm _so_ glad you are!"

He held her close, understanding that she needed him, that things had been hard for her. He could feel that she was again on the verge of tears – both happy and sad. He hated the fact that he was so far away from her, especially now when she really needed them to be together.

After a few moments he could tell that she had calmed down – her heart had slowed and she rested more peacefully against him. He breathed a silent sigh of relief – he'd been worried. "So", he said, clearing his throat, "about my tip?"

She laughed and pulled back. "Oh, you'll get your tip. For _those_ flowers – you'll get a really big one!"

"Excellent!" He gently pulled her forward until she was again resting against him. He kissed the top of her head and relished the feel, and smell and sight of Samantha Carter. God he missed her.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"As much as it's wonderful to see you – what are you doing here? I thought you had a busy week?"

He didn't answer for a few heartbeats but then she could feel him breathe deeply. Finally letting her go he stepped back slightly and looked at her. "I missed you", was all he said.

Of course _that_ got the tears started again, although she blinked them back furiously. She was _not_ going to cry again. "I missed you too", she sniffed. "So much."

"Well, I'm here now so why don't we put those outrageously expensive flowers in a vase and sit down. I'm tired you know – I'm too old to be jaunting around the country like this."

"You are not", she answered indignantly. "I know darned well you can outrun, outlast and outperform men way younger than you!"

He looked ridiculously pleased at that – but his impish grin caused her to rethink what she'd just said – and then she laughed. It was true – she didn't have any complaints in the performance department. She gathered the flowers and told him to go sit down. After she'd found something to put them in – she had no idea where any vases were since she hadn't unpacked all her boxes yet – she went and curled up beside him on the couch.

"This is so nice", she said as she cuddled up to him.

"It is, isn't it?"

"So – how _did_ you get away? I thought you had a bunch of meetings with the IOA."

"I did. Unfortunately there was a serious situation at Area 51 so I postponed them."

"Really?" She sat up and looked at him. "What's wrong? I haven't heard anything."

"Oh, there was a desperate need for me to hug the head of the science and research department."

"_Jack!_ You didn't?"

"Didn't what?"

"Didn't cancel important meetings because of me."

"No. I cancelled them because of me."

"Because of you?" she sounded skeptical.

"Mmm hmm. I was _way_ too emotional on my own in DC. I almost burst into tears at a meeting with the Joint Chiefs. I figured I'd better come get that hug before I endangered the entire planet."

"Jack O'Neill! You are such a – a"

"A what?" He looked at her with interest.

"A – sweet man – and a terrible liar. You came because of me – and don't deny it."

"I'll deny it was _all_ because of you." He stopped and then grew serious. "I meant it you know – I missed you. I don't like not seeing you and – holding – you. And don't worry about the meetings. It was actually the President who wanted them postponed. My team is gathering some more research to present and the President wants it to be complete. He's worried the IOA are going to try and pull a fast one and he wants all our ducks in a row first."

"Oh – okay", she said, sounding both pleased and relieved. As much as she was thrilled to have him here, she didn't want to be responsible for him not doing his duty. She snorted – as if ever Jack O'Neill would _not_ do his duty. She shouldn't have worried.

"Now, what was that for?" he asked, hearing her snort.

"Nothing – just glad you're here."

They sat together for a long time, sometimes quiet, other times speaking softly – usually about nothing much. She told him about her doctor's appointment – at which time he leaned down and kissed her belly.

"You just be good in there, little bean", he murmured.

"Jack?" she asked after a few more minutes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" he looked at her in inquiry. "Unless it's about my secret to winning in poker, or my secret pancake recipe."

"You cheat and beer", she answered.

"Damn – all my secrets uncovered! So really – what do you want to ask?"

She sighed. "General Torrance was right. The science and engineering departments are a mess – they're disorganized, they spend way too much time on things that aren't important, there's fighting between the chemists and the biologists and the physicists – and don't even ask me how they all get along with the engineers! I've written up a report to the General, but it's going to sound terribly harsh and I know no one's going to like it. I'm just not sure what I should do."

Jack sat silently, thinking about what she'd said. He grimaced slightly, although Sam had her back pressed against him and didn't see. "I don't know quite what to say Carter", he told her. "It's your command and you know the people and the situation better than me."

"I know." She pushed herself up and turned around so that she was facing him. "And I appreciate that you don't want to interfere, but I could really use your advice or insight. You moved from a field position to an office – sorry", she said when she noticed his pained expression. "But you've done a fantastic job. I just – I'm not sure what to do. This is completely different than working with my team."

"Is it?" he asked gently.

"What do you mean? Of course it is. Working with Daniel and Teal'c – and you – I mean, we worked together, we supported each other. We each had our strengths and relied on what the other was good at, but always trusted that the others would protect us."

"Were we always like that?" he asked carefully.

"What do you mean?"

"Is that how we operated right at the beginning, when we first came together?"

She was going to answer, but then stopped herself and tried to think back to those early days. She remembered the first time she met the then Colonel O'Neill. She'd had a strong case of hero worship before she'd walked into that briefing room. After a few minutes she'd wanted to kill him – thinking him nothing but a macho, chauvinist pig – and the rest of the team – especially Kowalski – had been worse. Daniel – well, she'd admired his brilliance, his mind, but she'd quickly gotten frustrated at his incompetence as a soldier. She'd remembered thinking at the time that O'Neill was way too easy on him. If it had been her, she'd told herself, she would have kicked him off the team right away.

Her eyes slid to Jack's at that thought. They _hadn't_ been much of a team, not to start with. Then Teal'c had joined them and that had brought challenges of their own. She'd been glad that he'd accepted freedom and she admired his strength and courage, but she'd also wondered at his ability to really fit in with a group of humans.

It had been Jack – with some help from Daniel – who had brought them together. She couldn't even say when exactly that had begun to happen but after a while – even with there still being frustrations – they had coalesced into something greater than the parts. They had become a team.

"So – you're saying that I should give it some time?" she said.

"Well – I'm not suggesting that you do nothing. Obviously there are problems that need to be addressed, and pretty quickly. My hunch is that most of the people there would be happy to see things operate more smoothly. Most people don't like to work in a situation where everything is chaos, where nothing is being accomplished. I'm sure some of them would love to make some changes, but haven't had the ability – or the understanding of what to do."

"So – what would _you _do?" she asked bluntly. He was very obviously speaking from experience and again she wondered what things were like in DC. She suspected that the SGC had been easier in some ways – Hammond had run a tight ship and Jack had inherited a well-run base. Hammond had done well in DC, but she suspected that he knew he was on his way to retirement so hadn't dealt with everything.

"What would _I_ do? Well – it's not necessarily what you should do Carter, so remember that. Well, I'd lock everyone in a room –"

"And give them a fruit bowl?" she giggled, remembering the incident from when he'd first taken over command of the SGC.

"There ya go!" he grinned. "Problem solved." He leaned down and kissed her and again grew serious. "No, I think what I'd do is find out what all the issues are, _including_ personnel issue. I don't just mean who is good and who is weak – or incompetent – but find out what people are like. Sometimes you'll find hidden strengths in people that'll surprise you. I've seen it happen a number of times – someone you thought was useless turns out to be great once given the right motivation – or the freedom to do things a bit differently."

She nodded, thinking of a few people she had known like that. "And then?"

"Well, you said you've done a report on the problems? Did you get that by talking with people or by observing what was going on?"

"Mostly by analyzing results", she admitted.

"Okay, that's important. But I think what I'd do is start to get to know people and _talk_ to them. Ask _them_ what they would like to see done differently – or what they'd like to see stay the same. Listen to them and find out where everyone is. Once you've done that, rewrite that report based on everything you've seen _and_ heard. You have to get to know your people – and remember they_ are_ your people – and trust that they'll help you in making everything run better. But there will continue to be – morons – and you may have to get rid of them, but I wouldn't do that day one. First I'd see if you can get them on side and working more efficiently. If not then –" he made a cutting motion with his hand.

She thought about what he'd said and nodded. "You're smart you know", she informed him gently. "Even though you try to tell everyone you're not."

"Take em by surprise that way", he nodded, for once not denying it. "You'll be great Carter", he told her. "You're a natural leader. You just have to remember that dealing with office politics and results is really no different than when working in the field. The only real difference is that people don't usually get killed if you screw up in an office!"

She smiled slightly, although she thought of the fact that in their cases, even screwing up in the office could have dire consequences.

"Thank you", she murmured. "That is helpful. I was afraid I was really out of my element here and that I was going to fail spectacularly."

"You? Carter you _never_ fail spectacularly. It's just not in you!"

"Really? You should have tasted my cheese soufflé!"

They went to bed early that evening – both tired with work and with the emotions of being separated and expecting a child. Still, Sam was smiling when she finally fell asleep. That was the first tip she'd ever given where she got more in return!


	8. The Men in Her Life

"So, I was thinking." He said, holding her hand as they went for a walk in the cool evening air. Jack had been with her for two days, and even though she was still working, coming home to him each evening had been wonderful. She'd asked him what he'd been up to during the days, but he'd just grinned and shrugged. It was when she'd gone into her guest room that she'd realized he'd been putting all her furniture together (thank you IKEA) and setting up that room and then her office.

"You're doing a lot of that lately General", she'd said cheekily.

He glared at her with his 'Colonel O'Neill is pissed look', and then he'd smirked. "Well, I have to learn to keep up with you", he'd told her then.

"So, what were you thinking", she said a few minutes later, when he hadn't continued. They were walking up a hill which she'd discovered her first week in Nevada. The views of the desert where amazing from the top.

"Uh –well", he took a breath and squeezed her hand.

She glanced at him, hearing the unusual note of trepidation in his voice. It was very rare to hear anything at all when Jack was nervous. Usually he covered up any feelings like that with his bravado and humor. She'd gotten to know, over the years, as had Teal'c and Daniel, when he was truly afraid – usually for them – but it was more a matter of recognizing the signs rather than actually seeing or hearing him be frightened. The fact that he was showing it now had her worried.

"What?" she said softly, trying to stop so she could get a better look at his face. Instead he kept walking, pulling her along gently.

"Well, I was just thinking", he stopped talking and grimaced. "I mean – you're pregnant."

"Uh – yes, I know."

"Well – I mean, it doesn't mean anything – not anymore." Seeming to realize how that would sound he grimaced again. "Of course it _means_ something – to you and me – it's important – but no one _cares_, not now."

"They don't?" What the heck was he talking about?

"What I mean is that no one thinks it's wrong anymore – for a couple to have a baby and you know – be – still - single. No one cares about that."

"No, I guess not."

"And it's certainly not that I feel I _have_ to, you know. I love you and that's all that's important – to me – to us - I mean it's important that you love me back – you do right?"

"Of course I do", she answered, beginning to feel the grin wanting to surface. She didn't know quite what was going on, but Jack was quickly turning himself into a pretzel. It was rare to see him like this and she had to admit she was enjoying it.

"Good. So, that's what's important?"

"Yes, that's what's important."

"Good, cause I don't want you to think that I'm doing this because I _have_ to or anything. You don't think that, do you?"

"Uh – no, I don't think that."

"Good – cause I wouldn't want that."

"Okay", she answered, a slight question in her voice. They were almost at the top of the hill and she could see the sun begin to set. She wondered if she'd figure out what he was talking about before it grew dark.

He pulled her over to a large rock that sat on a ledge overlooking the valley. It had become – in just two days – their 'special spot'. He sat down and pulled her down beside him and they watched as the colors grew glorious in the desert sky. "I never get tired of this", he murmured.

"Me either. It kind of makes me realize why we do what we do."

They sat watching as the sun descended towards the horizon, the colors growing darker and more vibrant. There really _wasn't_ anything like a desert sky in the evening – the intense pinks and purples glowing and moving.

"So", he said softly, just as the sun touched the earth, "marry me?"

His words of a moment ago suddenly made sense. He wasn't asking out of any sense of obligation because she was pregnant and he felt he had to 'make an honest woman' of her. No, he was asking because he loved her and she loved him. She wanted to gurgle with laughter at his convoluted way of telling her that, and burst into tears at how sweet he was – and how he had picked the most romantic spot in the world. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye – he was staring straight ahead at the sunset, totally still except for the pulse beating madly in his temple. He was terrified, she realized – he truly thought she might say no. Silly, silly man.

She rested her head against his shoulder and looked out just as the sun disappeared. "Yes", was all she said. It was enough.

"So, I was thinking", he told her as they walked back down, following the light from the flashlight he'd remembered to bring.

"Of course you were", she agreed again, his hand held tightly in hers.

"Smart ass!"

"I learned at the knee of the master", she said calmly.

"Yeah – right. Okay then, I was thinking see – and don't say anything – that you live close to Las Vegas."

"I do", she nodded agreeably.

"And what is Vegas known for?"

"Gambling?"

"Yes, and what else?"

"Uh, the strip?"

"Sam!"

"Okay – you tell me."

"_Weddings_."

"Oh."

"Yeah – look, if you want all the bells and whistles I'm totally fine with that. But I thought maybe – you know, Teal'c is back from Chulak next week and Daniel won't have left yet for Atlantis and Cassie will be finished her semester so we could have a small -" he ceased speaking and looked at her. "You don't like it? That's okay, we can plan something for when you're ready. I expect you want -"

"Exactly that", she said, stopping him with her hand. "It sounds like a wonderful idea. The last thing I want is a huge wedding with all the trappings. The only thing I would like is to have my brother and his family there and General Hammond too. Otherwise, it sounds perfect."

"Really?" he asked, surprised. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"And – two weeks – you're okay with that?"

"Yes, as long as everyone can make it here by then. Are you sure you can come back that soon."

"Yeah – no problem. If not I'll quit."

"Jack!"

"What?"

"They're not going to let you quit. Just make sure, okay. I can look into all the details – I can get Cassie to help me – she'll love it."

Jack walked silently, a grin on his face, as his 'fiancee' planned out the entire wedding. He still couldn't believe she had said yes – when he'd flown out he hadn't really planned it, but as soon as he saw her and held her he'd known he wanted forever with her. Now he was amused at how Colonel Carter had clicked in – the great planner and organizer, the moment she'd said yes. He knew he didn't have to do much more than get to the wedding – everything else would be done to perfection.

"Jack!"

"What", he asked, suddenly hearing the note of panic in her voice.

"I haven't told him."

"Who?"

"My brother. I haven't told him that I'm pregnant or even that we're dating."

"Oh – will he want to shoot me when he finds out?"

"Uh – I don't think so."

"Good – then don't worry about it."

"Jack!" she said again, the exasperation clear. "That's not the only issue!"

"Hey, having someone want to shoot me is a _big_ issue!"

"Okay – but what am I going to tell him? He was upset when I broke off with -"

"La, la, la, la, la, la", interrupted Jack, his fingers in his ears.

"Okay", she laughed. "I get it – but he was still ticked off at me. I don't know what he's going to think when he hears _and_ you're Air Force. God, maybe I just won't tell him."

"And when you go to visit him with a baby and me in tow, what will you tell him?"

"That I'm babysitting?"

"I hope you meant the baby Carter", he warned. His eyes narrowed when she grinned.

"And then when he hears you're a _general_! God, it's going to be awful."

"I could say I was your gardener", he offered.

"My – I don't think he'd buy that Jack."

"No? I think I'd make a good gardener."

"You're really not helping O'Neill", she muttered. They were almost at her house and she was feeling distinctly panicky over the thought of calling Mark. She and her brother had gotten much closer over the years and then the thing with Pete had put a strain on their relationship. Now this had the potential of really alienating him.

"Sorry", he muttered. "How about your mechanic?"

"_Jack!_"

"Carter", he said seriously, waiting while she unlocked her door. "I think you're making way too big a deal of this. Your brother loves you. It may take him a while, but I doubt he's gonna disown you for getting pregnant and married."

"But to a _general_", she cried. "What was I thinking?"

"Carter?"

"What?" She turned and looked at him and seemed to realize what she'd just said. "Sorry." This time it was she who apologized. "I didn't mean it that way. Of _course_ I want to marry you – and have your child – not that I have much choice now – although I wouldn't want it any different. It's just – God, maybe I won't tell him."

"Sam! Just call him and tell him. It'll be okay."

"And if it's not?"

"He'll come around, even if it takes a while – and your father's ghost haunting him!"

"My father's ghost? Why would he haunt Mark?" She looked at him in confusion.

Jack suddenly got a sheepish look on his face and shrugged. "Uh, I don't know."

"Jack O'Neill – you explain that!" She turned to him, her arms folded in front of him and her legs slightly apart. She looked ready for a fight.

"Well – he kind of – wanted us to get together", he said in a rush.

"What? How do you know that?"

"He uh – told me?"

"He did? When?"

"Look Car – Sam – I was just joking. I'm sure everything with M -"

"Jack, when did my father tell you that?" She spoke softly but with that look in her eye that told him if he wasn't careful he might just lose a testicle.

"Uh – before he died", he told her gently. "Remember when he asked to see me? He told me he knew I was in love with you and he was pretty sure you felt the same. He thought – what's his name – wasn't good enough for you and wanted me to tell you how I felt about you."

"He – you're kidding right?" she said.

"No – that's what happened."

"And what did you say?"

"I told him I'd always be there for you and other than that – it was up to you."

"I – see." She looked at him for a few moments and then her eyes filled with tears. Damn hormones! "Thank you."

"What for?" he asked, puzzled.

"For telling me that – and for being there for me. You don't know how much it means to me to know that Dad approved of us getting together. Before he died he told me I could have everything I wanted and I sometimes wondered if he was talking about you – but I never knew for sure. Now I do." She walked up to him and put her arms around him. "Thank you", she said again.

He held her for a few moments but knew that she had to deal with the present issue of Mark. "I think you should call him", he told her. "Get it over with now – the longer you wait the harder it's going to be. And I'm here for you whatever happens."

She nodded and stepped away. "You're right." She walked into her living room and grabbed the telephone. "Here goes everything."

Jack sat in the chair across from her and watched as she dialed and then listened to the phone ring. He could tell when someone answered by her sudden tension.

"Mark? Hi, it's Sam."

"Sam! How are you sis? I haven't heard from you in a while. I figured you were on one of your science expeditions again."

"Oh – sorry. I'm afraid I've been quite busy. I've been meaning to give you a call but everything's been happening real fast. How are Amy and the kids?"

"Fine. Amy's out with Erin right now at her dance class. Michael's doing his homework."

"Oh – give them all a kiss for me."

"I will. So, you said things have been happening there. Can you tell me what or is it classified."

She was pretty sure that was said without bitterness, although with Mark you could never be quite sure. He'd seemed to reconcile with things in the last few years, but his resentment of the Air Force had run deep. Taking a deep breath she dove right in.

"Yes, I can share. That's actually the reason I called. First I need to tell you that I've been reassigned – just for a few months – to Nellis in Nevada. I'm heading up a research and science team there."

"Oh? Sounds like it's right up your alley. Are you happy about it?"

"Yes – it's a challenge – things are kind of a mess and they're hoping I'll get them back on track. Of course I miss my friends in Colorado, but since it's just for a few months I'll survive."

"Great – well congratulations. The fact that they want you to clean things up sounds like they know how valuable you are. Good luck with everything."

"Thanks Mark", she said sincerely. "Uh – that's not all though."

"Okay", said her suspicious older brother. "What else?"

"Well – I uh – kind of met someone." At Jack's raised eyebrow she continued quickly. "What I mean is – I've known him for a long time, but we only recently started to see each other."

"Is it serious?" Mark wanted to know. He didn't sound angry, which gave her some confidence.

"Yes, very serious", she told him. "In fact, we're getting married." There, she'd done it! She looked at Jack who gave her a thumbs up and mouthed 'way to go'. She smiled in gratitude.

"_Married_? Uh, isn't that rather quick? I mean, it's only been a few months since you and Pete broke off. This isn't a rebound thing is it?"

"No Mark – definitely not. I told you I knew him for a long time? Well, the reality is that I've loved him for a long time I just – couldn't do anything about it. I realized that I wasn't being fair to Pete, marrying him while I loved another man. That's why I broke off with him."

She heard a deep sigh on the other end of the phone and tensed up, wondering what was coming.

"So _that_ was the reason. I could never figure it out. I thought you were just scared of commitment and didn't want to get married."

"No – in fact the reason I got engaged to him in the first place is because I _did_ want to get married. I just picked the wrong man. I felt terrible Mark – I really didn't mean to hurt Pete. He's a decent guy but I knew I'd end up hurting him even more if I went ahead with it."

"Yeah, that's what Amy said. I'm sorry the way I reacted – I guess I thought it would be nice having you married to a friend. But enough about him – who is this guy? And hey", his voice suddenly grew suspicious. "Why couldn't you do anything about it? He wasn't married or something was he?"

"No – oh no. I mean he was but he's divorced", she gave Jack an apologetic look but he shrugged in reply. It was the truth and was something she should tell her family. "But that happened before I knew him."

In actual fact his divorce hadn't gone through until after she'd joined his team, but he had been separated so didn't think it was worth it to quibble.

"So, why couldn't you be with him?"

"Because we were in the same chain of command", she said quickly, her fingers crossed.

"In the – do you mean he's Air Force?"

"Yes."

"Oh." He sighed. "Well, I guess that's to be expected, although I'd hoped – wait a second – in the same chain of command? Are you telling me he was your _superior officer_?" Mark wasn't an Air Force brat for nothing.

"Yes, that's right. It's Jack O'Neill – you met him briefly at Dad's funeral."

"_General_ Jack O'Neill?"

"Yes, that's him."

The silence was thick and she could feel herself tensing up again. Jack suddenly stood and came and sat beside her, his hand on her shoulder. She put hers over top of his, needing his support.

"Wow", he finally said. "So you're marrying a general?"

"Yes – are you – how do you feel about that?"

"Is he as obstinate and stubborn as Dad?"

"Well", she looked at Jack and suddenly grinned. "Sometimes, but not nearly as bad. He's actually very sweet and funny."

"A sweet, funny general? Either you're pulling my leg or you really are in love."

"I'm definitely in love Mark – and you'll see. He really is sweet. Dad liked him a lot and wanted us to be together", she told him, grateful that Jack had finally told her about his conversation with Jacob.

"Well, if Dad liked him he must be a pretty good guy. He didn't think anyone would ever be good enough for you. Congratulations Sam."

That did it! Her eyes overflowed and she couldn't speak for almost a minute. Jack looked at her in concern but she shook her head and smiled. "Happy tears", she whispered.

"Thank you Mark. You don't know how much that means to me."

"You thought I'd be a jerk about it, didn't you?" asked her big brother.

"Well – "

"Yeah – I know Sam. I _was_ a jerk about Pete, but I figure that you're old enough to make your own decisions. I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you", she said again. "I love you."

"Ditto Sis. So – you're getting married? When is the big day?"

"Uh – that's another reason I called. We'd like to get married in two weeks and were wondering if you and Amy and the kids could come to Las Vegas for the wedding."

"Two – wow." He laughed. "It almost sounds like you _have_ to get married right away. Not a shot-gun wedding is it?" He laughed again.

She blanched and grabbed Jack's hand even tighter. "Well – there's one more thing – "

"Sam?" Her brother asked, his voice sounding odd. "What?"

"Well – I'm kind of pregnant."

"Aaargh! Samantha Carter! You are _so _getting married in two weeks if I have to threaten to shoot the general."

She laughed in relief and looked at Jack, wanting to share that with him.

"So – are you happy?" he asked.

"Thrilled."

"Then great. You realize that Amy and Erin are going to be over the moon, both with a wedding and a baby on the way – by the way, how far along are you?"

"Not very – just a few weeks. I'm so glad you're okay with this Mark. I really want you at the wedding – I'd like you to walk me down the aisle."

"I'd be honored Sis. Thanks for asking. I'm sure Amy's gonna want more details – you know she'll pester me right?"

"Tell her to give me a call when she gets home."

"I will Sam – and congratulations again. You're gonna be an amazing Mom and I know you'll be happy with your general. And you can tell him for me that I'm standing in for Dad from now on – if he doesn't treat you right -"

"You'll shoot him, I know."

"Love ya Sis!"

"I love you too Mark. I'll let you know the details as soon as they're finalized, and do have Amy give me a call."

She hung up the phone slowly, a big smile on her face.

"So – that went okay", Jack said, a knowing glint in his eye. "See, I told ya – Mark loves you."

"He does. Oh Jack – I'm so happy!" She threw her arms around her fiancé – how she loved to be able to say that. "I was worried but he's really pleased for me."

"Of course he is – although you lied Carter."

"Lied?" She looked at him with a frown. "How?"

"You said he wasn't going to shoot me!"

She gurgled and laid her head on his chest. She really loved the men in her life.


	9. Henry

_**Short and silly**_

Maybe he could just retire and not have to say anything? The other alternative was to see if someone would clone him. He could leave the clone in Washington and go off and get married and no one would know any differently. He sighed. Unfortunately, Thor had messed with his DNA and he _couldn't _be cloned. Damn – who would have thought that he'd be upset by that?

Abduction by aliens? Hmm – that was a distinct possibility and one they'd believe. He could call Thor and ask him to beam him up – right about now. He sighed. He hadn't heard from his little friend in a while so that probably wasn't going to work and he didn't have the phone number or email address of any other aliens.

He tried to stretch but his uniform felt stiff and itchy today. It was one of the things he hated about working in the Pentagon – he could no longer wear the much more comfortable BDU's. He pulled at his collar and took a deep breath and opened the door into the outer office.

"Good afternoon General O'Neill. President Hayes will be with you in just a moment. Can I get you a cup of coffee?

No – but how but a tall whiskey? Of course he just thought that and instead said a simple. "No thank you Mrs. Fields."

She gave him a super-efficient smile and told him to have a seat. She then returned to her computer. Jack wondered if she ever became flustered over anything. He supposed not. One of the marks of a good secretary to the President was the ability to remain completely unflappable no matter what the situation. Although he figured Thor appearing – or beaming him up – might cause her to lose her composure slightly. He'd have to see if he could arrange it for the next time he dropped in at the White House.

He almost laughed out loud at that. Oh, he wished his parents were still alive so that they could hear him thinking about the _next _time he was at the White House. They would be so proud! And then there was his tenth grade Civics teacher who would fall over in a dead faint. He'd told a young Jack that he'd never know squat about US politics and would probably end up in prison. Well I know _plenty_ about US politics Mr. Stevens – _and_ I know plenty of politicians, including the President -"

"The President will see you now General." Mrs. Fields smiled at her and he almost disgraced himself by staring at her blankly. Oh yeah – he was here to see Hayes.

"Uh, thank you Mrs. Fields." He stood and carefully straightened his uniform – he bet she was used to seeing that – and once sure he looked impeccable he entered the hollowed Oval Office.

"Jack!" Henry walked around his desk with his hand held out. "It's good to see you. Still keeping us safe from little gray aliens are you?"

"Well actually, the little gray ones are our _friends_. It's the creepy white ones and a few left over overdressed arrogant ones that I worry about."

Hayes laughed and gestured for him to sit in one on the couch. He then took a seat across from Jack in one of the arm chairs.

"I hate sitting behind my desk when I have a friend here", he explained. "Makes me feel like my High School Principal!"

Jack raised his eyebrows at that – first at being classed as a 'friend of the President' and next at the fact that he always _felt_ like he was seeing his High School Principal when he sat across the desk from the President.

"Thank you Sir", was all he answered. "This does feel better."

"So Jack –tell me what Homeworld has been up to lately? I haven't heard much so I assume it's good news?"

"Yes Sir. Things have been relatively quiet in the universe lately." He leaned forward and gently tapped the coffee table for luck. "Although it can change at any moment and often does. Still, we've managed to get rid of most of the snake heads. There appear to be only a few outliers left and we're dealing with those pretty quickly." Jack was aware that in actual fact Hayes knew all of this. He sent briefs on a regular basis and knew that the President's staff kept him up to date. Still, it was nice to be asked.

"Good, good. That's what I like to hear. Of course the bad news is that when things are going well congress decides you don't need all the money you're been allocated and then tries to make cuts."

"I know Mr. President. I spend most of my days fighting battles for budgets now, rather than battles for Earth. I think I preferred the latter – the enemy was a lot more straight forward and easier to deal with."

"Yeah – I sometimes wish we could simply use one of those – what do you call them – Zatter guns, and get rid of half of congress!"

"Zat guns – and I guess I don't have to ask which half of congress that would be!"

Henry laughed. "No, I'm sure you don't. Just think how much easier life would be if we had a congress of intelligent people who actually worked together for the good of the American people rather than for campaign donations." He sighed. "It sounds like heaven."

Jack grinned and leaned back – glad that he only had to deal with the Appropriations Committee and not the full congress. He was pretty sure he _would_ zat the lot of them. He definitely wasn't made to be a politician.

"So Jack – you wanted to see me? It sounds like things are going pretty well at Homeworld so what's up?"

"Uh nothing bad Sir. In actual fact I'm here on a personal matter." He coughed lightly and took a sip of water from the glass the President's assistant had poured for him. "I've already spoken to the Secretary but he suggested I needed to speak with you.

"A personal matter?" Henry sat forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped under his chin. "This sounds intriguing. I don't think you've ever approached me about something personal before." He suddenly got a frown on his face. "You're not suddenly going to come out of the closet or anything are you? Not that I care, but I just hadn't heard that you were -."

"Uh – no Sir", Jack said, choking on a sip of water. "Nothing like that at all. In fact, it's kind of the opposite."

"Opposite? What? You're here to tell me you're _not_ gay?" Hayes took a sip of his drink and grinned.

Jack laughed and rolled his eyes – which he supposed was a major protocol faux pas, although he couldn't really care let. "No Sir – I mean, yes Sir, I'm not" he shook his head, confused. "What I was here to tell you was that I am planning to get married and - to a woman – and would like your permission to take some extended leave."

"Married? I had no idea you were even dating General – not that I keep up with the love lives of my friends. I leave that to my wife – and my staff. Who's the lucky lady?"

"It's – uh – Colonel Carter Sir. I want to make clear there was never anything inappropriate between us while we served together. It was only after I moved to DC, a few months after to be exact, that we began dating. I've asked her to marry me next weekend and would like some time off after that."

"I – see. Colonel _Carter_? Samantha Carter? Jacob Carter's daughter? The woman who served with you for what – six years?"

"Eight Sir", he clarified. "And yes, _that_ Colonel Carter."

"Jacob Carter's daughter! I certainly miss him – but you were probably smart to wait until he was no longer here to kick your ass before deciding to marry his daughter." Hayes sat contemplating the man he'd known for years and who they'd lost so recently. After a moment his attention returned to O'Neill. "Wow Jack, when you pick em, you pick em. She's brilliant and dedicated a helluva soldier and – I know I shouldn't say this – she's stunning. "You're very lucky!"

"Thank you Mr. President. I am. So - ?"

"So, I guess since you're not in her direct line of command anymore it's okay, although you realize there'll be rumors?"

"Yes Sir, we know. We're keeping it low key but the fact is, we love each other and if people have a hard time with that they can go – uh – away."

The President laughed, knowing very well what O'Neill wanted to say. "Best way of looking at things Jack. After a while it'll die down although unfortunately it may come back up any time Carter is up for promotion. I hope she knows that?"

"Yes Sir, she does and she doesn't care. Sam's not particularly worried about it although it infuriates me when people accuse her of sleeping her way to the top!"

"I can understand why. It's worse for women officers still – although I expect it happens with men too. I bet some have even accused you of sleeping your way up", Hayes smirked.

"Well Sir – anyone who has seen my commanding officers over the last twenty years wouldn't even _think_ of suggesting that. I mean really – General Hammond? General West? Of course, in my case they probably really mean sleeping!"

This time Hayes laughed hard, knowing the reputation O'Neill has worked so hard to develop – that of a not very bright jokester who hated all things paper. After a moment he stopped and carefully regarded the General across from him – the man who he knew was incredibly brilliant, if a little unorthodox. "So married? Wait! You have asked her to marry you already?"

"Oh yeah", Jack laughed. "I may sometimes be clueless, but I did remember to ask her. In fact she's planning the whole wedding, next weekend. It'll be perfect." Of course he wasn't just saying that because he was in love, but because Sam was in charge and she was the world's biggest perfectionist. She'd make _sure_ the wedding was perfect.

"Well I'm happy for you Jack! It's about time you found some personal happiness after all you've given to this country and this world. I know you and Colonel Carter will make a lovely couple. You already make one helluva team!"

"Thank you Sir. I appreciate that. So – what about the leave?"

"How much time are we talking?" Hayes looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, since I haven't really taken many vacation days I was thinking I'd like to take some real time off. As we said earlier, things are slow for now. Any this would give Barrerra a chance to take over for a while and learn the ropes."

"And the Secretary is okay with this?" Hayes wanted to make sure he wasn't going to tick off his Defense Secretary by giving the go-ahead.

"Yes Sir, he's fine – just wanted to make sure you were also okay with this. Uh, I'd like to take a two month leave Sir", Jack said. "I've barely had a chance to spend any time with Carter and we'll be living apart so -"

The President looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Two months? That's a long time."

"Not really Mr. President. I'll be back before anyone misses me."

"Oh, probably _long_ before that", he chuckled. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Fine, under two conditions."

"And those are?"

"One, if there's a major crisis and/or a threat to Earth you'll come back immediately."

"Of course. And two?"

"You'll name your first child after me."

"Uh well – I don't think I'd better promise that Sir. I'd have to talk to Carter and – uh, how about my dog?"

"You'll name your _dog_ after me?"

"Uh yeah." When the President still looked slightly stunned he explained, "I really _like_ dogs Sir."

Hayes shook his head but then grinned. "Okay – but it better be one helluva dog!"

"It will be Sir", O'Neill returned the grin. "And thank you Sir! I really appreciate it and I promise you won't regret it."

"I'd better not." The President stood up. "I'm sorry Jack but unfortunately I have a meeting with the South African Ambassodor right now. It was good to see you and again, congratulations!" Henry watched as Jack left the office, his step light and a small smile on his face.

It was only when the door shut to the Oval Office that Hayes allowed himself a full grin. He turned and hurried to the desk and picked up the phone. He gave the operator the number and waited.

"Walter? It's Henry Hayes. You were right– in fact, they're getting married next weekend. So, do I win?" There was a short pause while Hayes listened to the man on the other end. "Mmm hmm", he murmured. "Just hold on to the winnings until I can figure out which charity to send them to. Oh, and you can tell Hank he now owes me $500 bucks and a bottle of Scotch! Tell him I'll collect the next time he's in DC." He was silent again for a few minutes listening to Walter and then he grinned. "Put me down for April next year", he said. "Hey, they're neither of them young so I don't expect they'll wait long. Yes, April – and a boy. Thanks Walter!"

Henry was whistling when the Ambassador was admitted to the Oval Office.

"So, what did he say?" Sam was on the end of the phone, munching on something (he was sure that it was something thoroughly disgusting. Pregnant women – geesh)!"

"I've got the time off."

"Oh, that's great Jack. How much time did you get?"

"Well actually, I took a bit of an extended leave so I have time enough for a honeymoon and then some. I'd thought I'd spend a few weeks with you in Nevada, if you don't mind of course."

"Mind? You're crazy. I would _love_ that."

"Great, and I figure Walter knows and has probably already started a baby pool so we could get going on helping someone win …."

"A _baby_ pool? You're kidding, right?"

"Uh – about the baby pool? Probably not. About getting going - well – do you _want_ me to be kidding?"

There was a pause on the phone and then a small laugh. "I think we should talk about that when you're here."

"All right", he answered agreeably. "Oh, by the way, we have to get a dog", he told her.

"A _dog_?"

"Yup – I promised the President. How do you feel about the name Henry?"


End file.
